Seeking Solace
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: - COMPLETE - Draco Malfoy is on the run from his parents, after their involvement in the war with Voldemort.When he meets an Italian witch with a dark past of her own, the pair find comfort in each other's company. POST DH DMOC
1. Make mine a double

**Author's Notes:** Hello guys! I thought it was high time in ventured away from wrestling fan fictions, and shared with you all my post DH fan fiction, that I've been working on for the past few weeks. A huge thanks goes to the wonderful IMissPadfoot (user ID1133633), who kindly beta'd for me!

* * *

**Chapter one: Make mine a double.**

The young raven-haired witch sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, absentmindedly swishing the ice around in the bottom of the glass.

She was lonely, and bored, and hated being in a strange town.

Six months ago, Morrigan O'Brien had been living contently in Florence, Italy, with her family. Then they had got a message that Mary, Morrigan's grandmother, was deadly ill and that they should visit her in England as soon as possible.

Now, Morrigan's family were gathered in St. Mungo's, as the nineteen-year-old drank her weight in fire whiskey.

She hated hospitals even more than she hated strange places, which explained why Morrigan was here alone.

With nothing better to do for the rest of the evening, and a bedroom booked in her name upstairs, the young woman strode over to the bar and ordered herself another drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Missy?" questioned Tom, the barman, remembering that the raven-haired woman had already had four drinks in the last hour.

"I'm of age aren't I? And I'm a paying customer?" she demanded, and when Tom merely nodded, she went on. "Therefore, I decide when I've had enough."

Tom hesitated for a moment, and then under Morrigan's piercing stare, refilled her glass.

"Nicely done," came a sneered remark from the other end of the bar.

Morrigan allowed her gaze to drift along to the speaker, and found that it came from a hooded male; all that could be seen of him was cold grey eyes.

"Did I ask you?" retorted the raven-haired woman, and then sauntered back to her table.

As Morrigan consumed yet another glass of fire whiskey, she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. When she turned, she saw that the hooded male, was glaring at her.

Choosing to ignore the obvious rudeness of the male, she turned her head round and continued reading a discarded copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

The front page of England's wizarding newspaper informed Morrigan that, hero; Harry Potter had just been made an Auror.

It was well known, even in Italy, that Potter had recently defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and restored peace to wizarding Britain.

With an indignant snort, Morrigan turned the page.

"Little snot," she muttered under her breath.

When Morrigan finally reached the classified section of the Daily Prophet, she also came to the bottom of her glass, and decided she promptly needed another one. Nothing like a night of brain-numbing drinking to combat the boredom.

As she ordered another drink, unseen by Morrigan, a small family took her table, meaning there were no more available seats, apart from those along side the bar.

Turning, the raven-haired woman noticed this and scowled.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Here's free," suggested the hooded male, pushing the available stool next to him out with his leg.

"Whatever," replied Morrigan, taking the seat but saying nothing more. She'd come here to pass the time, not make small talk with locals.

After ten minutes of lazily sipping her drink, and scratching at the wood on the bar with her nails, Morrigan looked up to see a pair of cold grey eyes peering back at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, with forced politeness.

"I was just wondering if I could get you another drink?" came the well spoken reply, which was barely more than a whisper.

"Alright," she agreed, with a small smile. "Make mine a double."

The hooded male asked Tom for more drinks, and Morrigan didn't fail to notice the amount of money he had in his wallet, when he pulled out the Gelleons to pay for them.

_Maybe tonight won't be a total loss after all_, she thought to herself.

As the man with the cold grey eyes slid the double fire whiskey across to Morrigan, he lowered his hood, and she saw he had a shock of white blonde hair. It would have been almost silver, if it had been clean. But instead, it lay matted and dirty down to his shoulders. She also noticed that despite his apparent wealth, the man wore tattered and dirty robes, had mud under his nails, and a shadow of stubble on his chin.

Not wanting to know what could have caused someone with a small stack of Galleons in their pocket, to look so disheveled, Morrigan took a large sip of her drink.

She relished the heat of the alcohol slipping down her throat, and shuddered slightly as she swallowed. Something as simple as fire whiskey never lost its beauty.

Awkward silence followed again, and Morrigan wondered what was keeping her at the bar, instead of her warm bed. But then, if some random stranger was offering to buy her doubles, who was she to refuse?

"Would you like another?" the blonde-haired man asked.

"Please," Morrigan replied, pushing her glass to the edge of the bar.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he continued, as Tom presented them with fresh drinks. "I can tell by your accent."

"No, I'm not. My family are visiting my Grandmother," she replied simply, not wanting to elaborate.

More silence followed as they both sipped there drinks. Then, and she couldn't explain why, Morrigan felt compelled to speak.

"I'm actually from Italy," she informed. "We came over a few months because my grandmother is in St. Mungo's."

"Is she sick?" asked the grey eyed man.

"Yes, the Healers told us she'd die within the month," Morrigan replied, then added with a laugh, "But that was six months ago."

"Well...I'm sorry. I hope she gets better," said the blonde man awkwardly.

"Don't be, I'm not," she lied coolly, but then softened a little. "How about you? Long day at work?

"Something like that," he mumbled in response, and again they fell silent.

Minutes ticked by in awkward silence, as the two people slowly sipped their drinks.

Both could have told tales of their lives, which would have had them talking well into the night. However, they were also the type of people who didn't open up to others often.

All through her school years, Morrigan only had a handful of friends. If friends were what you could call them. The people who associated themselves with her were only her 'friends' because of her older bother.

Sean O'Brien was the school Champion, and his baby sister, Felicia O'Brien, was the sweetheart. Morrigan feel unnoticed in the middle.

She accepted the friendship of her 'brother's 'hangers-on', so that she felt wanted by others, in a school where no one really accepted her.

And now, as an adult, graduating from school just over a year ago, with her grandmother on her death bed in St. Mungo's, Morrigan felt as though she had no one.

If only she had known how much in common she had with the blonde man sitting across from her.

As the night drew to an end, Tom announced that he was closing up his bar. Anyone who had rooms for the night, should make their way to them. Everyone else should leave.

Morrigan rose from her stool, slipped both empty glasses across to Tom, and then turned to the grey eyed man.

"Thanks for the drinks," she said honestly.

"Any time," he replied, with a slight smirk.

As the raven-haired woman made her way across the bar, and then up the stairs to her room, she felt someone following her. She turned, and came face to face with the blonde stranger.

Up close, he smelt surprisingly good, and the hint of expensive aftershave lingered on his tattered clothes.

Morrigan felt the color rise in her cheeks, as she took in his full six foot of height.

"Well, this is my room," she said, leaning back against a random door, just wanting an excuse to be away from his penetrating gaze.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows, and a smirk. "We're you planning on sleeping in my bed tonight then? Because this is my room."

Morrigan turning, pretending to look at the number on the door, but was really hiding the red that was quickly covering her cheeks. Either it was getting very hot in here, or she'd had too much to drink.

"Oh, sorry. I got the wrong room," she finally replied sheepishly.

"A pity," he said, with a slight sneer, as he looked her up and down. "Well if you're ever in town...Miss?"

"Morrigan O'Brien," she offered, now feeling a little calmer.

"A pleasure," he returned, with another smirk. "Well, if you're ever in town again, Miss O'Brien, don't hesitate to take me up on the offer."

Then he slipped a large gold key into the lock and inched his door open, before turning to face Morrigan again.

This time, his grey eyes danced with a playful fire.

"It's Draco, by the way," he informed her. "Draco Malfoy."

Then he closed the door, and left Morrigan standing in the hallway, in perplexed silence.


	2. The Runaway

**Author's notes: **Despite the lack of reviews, it appears from the 44 hits, that people have read the first chapter, so I decided to post chapter two. Please if you're reading, give me your thoughts. (Gin, this doesn't apply to you! I know you're busy with class!)

Thanks to IMissPadfoot (User ID: 1133633) for beta'ing for me. You're a star!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The ****Runaway**

Morrigan spent pretty much the remainder of the week in St. Mungo's, visiting her Grandmother. Her family insisted that she go to the wizarding hospital, because Mary O'Brien had taken another turn for the worst, and it was unlikely she'd live much longer. Therefore, the 150- year- old witch, asked to see all her grandchildren as soon as possible.

Sean and Felicia had already been at the ward night and day with their parents. So, it was only Morrigan's presence that was needed. However, getting her there was easier said than done. The raven-haired young woman hated hospitals almost more than she disliked strange places, so for her to be in a strange hospital, was like hell on earth.

Isabella and Connor O'Brien found their eldest daughter asleep, and hungover, in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. After some pepper-up potion - and a lot of persuasion - Morrigan got dressed and Apparated to St. Mungo's with her parents

The wizarding hospital was pretty much how Morrigan imagined it would be; cold and clinical. Her Grandmother's ward was a little nicer though, decorated in soothing colours, with relaxing paintings of witches and wizards hanging on the walls. The ward comprised of four large beds – each housing an elderly patient – a cupboard for their belongings, and soft chairs for their visiting families.

When Morrigan and her parents arrived, Sean and Felicia were already crowded around Mary. As Morrigan approached, the siblings made way for their sister, and Mary smiled broadly at her.

"My little 'Storm Crow'," said the old woman affectionately, using the young woman's childhood nickname, "Come and sit with your old Grams."

Morrigan shuffled forwards, and perched on the side of the bed. Inhaling the familiar scent of sage that always accompanied her Grandmother, the young woman was taken back to her childhood.

She'd always been close to Mary, even though they lived in different countries. Her father's mother had often sent Morrigan long letters and sweets filled packages to her eldest Granddaughter over the years, and Morrigan fondly remembered endless summers spent in Mary's home.

In addition to her dislike of hospitals, that was the main reason Morrigan had been so afraid of visiting her Grandmother. It broke the raven-haired woman's heart to now see Mary looking so old and frail.

Shaking the memories from her head, Morrigan looked at the old woman sitting before her. Despite the grey now consuming her once shimmering black hair, and the new lines of age that had appeared on her face since that last time they'd seen each other, Mary still had a twinkle in her green eyes that held untold secrets.

"Oh Grams," said Morrigan, in no more than a whisper, before embracing Mary.

Suddenly, everyone else in the room ceased to exist, and somehow, Mary and Morrigan were alone together.

Both now appeared younger, as the child sat in the woman's comforting arms. In addition, they were no longer in the hospital ward, but a old house, with gilded furnisher, and the smell of sage surrounding them.

"Tell me, what have you been doing for all these years? When you never wrote to me or visited me," asked Mary, the illusion causing her voice to be as fresh as her enchanted face.

"I've been busy, Grams," Morrigan replied, her own voice now sounding childish and innocent like it once had. "I've been at school, working hard just like you taught me to."

"Working too hard to even spend the summer with me?" questioned Mary.

"I'm sorry, Grams. I told you, I was busy," whispered the child in reply, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I wanted to see you, I really did. It's just with school, and the war going on over here, well it was hard for me to get a chance."

"Oh yes, that," said Mary with a frown. "I suppose you heard all about that Potter boy and the Dark Lord, then?"

"I saw him in the _Daily Prophet _yesterday, actually," replied Morrigan, her voice suddenly sounding older.

"Little upstart, that's what he is. Who does he think he is? Saving the world. We don't need saving, do we Storm Crow? No, we just want to be left alone," mumbled Mary, more to herself than anyone else.

Without warning the illusion faded, and they were back in the ward at St. Mungo's. Mary's eyes rolled back, and her head lolled to one side.

Morrigan jumped off the bed and hurried backwards, as her family crowded around Mary.

Connor looked concerned for his mother, with Isabella holding onto her husband's arm for support. Felicia had rushed to fetch a Healer, but Sean looked at his sister accusingly.

"What did you do Morrigan?" he asked through narrowed eyes. "She's been just fine for days before you came. You always did have a habit of causing trouble wherever you went."

"I...but...nothing," Morrigan stuttered, tears stinting her eyes. "We were just talking, that's all."

Sean merely shook his head, and turned to his Grandmother. As Felicia came in with the Healer, Morrigan could take no more and rushed from the room.

Running out into the streets of London, Morrigan Disapparated away as quickly as possible. The only place she knew in England, aside from St. Mungo's and her Grandmother's house in Northern Ireland, was Diagon Alley, which is where Morrigan found herself.

Not wanting to return to the Leaky Cauldron, where she'd probably only have Tom the barman for company, Morrigan strolled along the wizarding high street.

It was relatively busy for a weekday afternoon, with Hogwarts students still on summer vacation from school.

With nothing better to do with her time, and needing a distraction from what had just happened in the hospital, Morrigan wondered into Flourish & Blotts.

The scent of new parchment filled her nose, and Morrigan's eyes widened in awe. Despite visiting the book shop on numerous occasions, it's stock never ceased to amaze her.

As a lover of all things literature, Morrigan always enjoyed looking through British spell books whenever she visited England. Although the basis of magic was the same in any country, the slight cultural differences always fascinated her.

Without the desire, or money, to purchase anything, Morrigan merely browsed the books on the shelves. She took particular interest in _The Standard book of spells: Grade Two, _comparing how Hogwarts text differed from her own school books.

When it seemed as though the shop keeper was getting tired of the browsing customer, Morrigan decided it might be wise to buy something, before she was thrown out. Checking her purse, she saw she didn't have much money left, and just brought that day's copy of the _Daily Prophet_

Taking the newspaper, Morrigan strolled along to the newly opened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and ordered herself a raspberry sundae, to eat as she read.

Turing to the front page, Morrigan saw the headline informing that Kingsley Shackbolt had been made permanent Minister of Magic. Not really caring about the British wizarding government – as she hoped she'd be back in Italy soon - Morrigan idly flicked through a couple of pages.

On the twelfth page, a small caption caught her eye.

_Lucius Malfoy cleared of all charges, but son still missing. _

For some reason, the name seemed oddly familiar to Morrigan, so she read the article.

_Former Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy (pictured above), has been cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic. _

_Malfoy, was charged, but then acquitted, of Death Eater activity, following Voldemort's downfall at the hands of hero Harry Potter._

_In a shock move, Malfoy was discharged of any sentence by the Minister of Magic himself. _

_Shacklebolt claiming that, despite tough sentences for former Death Eaters, evidence was given that Malfoy had turned against Voldemort before the Dark Lord's downfall._

_However, in light of no source for this evidence, it could be suggested that Malfoy's large fortune had something to do with his acquittal. _

_Now free of any criminal implications against him, Malfoy and wife Narcissa, are still searching for their only son, Draco._

_The young man (pictured below at Hogwarts), hasn't been seen since Voldemort's downfall in July. His whereabouts are still unknown, and it's unclear if he has been attacked by rogue Voldemort supporters, or has simply gone into hiding._

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are cited to have said they're very worried about their son's current location, and appeal to anyone with knowledge of his whereabouts to contact the Daily Prophet immediately. _

Morrigan's eyes drifted to the two pictures featured in the article, both of which were moving wizard pictures.

The first showed a haughty, proud looking man, in his late forties. He had gleaming white blonde hair, streaming down his shoulders, and cold grey eyes.

Just looking at the angular features of the man, Morrigan was pretty sure she knew who he was. However, she looked to the second picture for conformation.

As she suspected, that one portrayed a boy in his late teens, with the same white blonde hair, and grey eyes as his father. However, his appearance looked more clean and groomed, than when Morrigan had seen him most recently.

In the picture, Draco's hair was just reaching below his jaw, and he appeared clean shaven. Morrigan remembered that the man who had brought her drinks in the Leaky Cauldron had unkempt, shoulder length hair, and a shadow of stubble on his face. Despite the differences, however, she was certain they were the same person.


	3. A Shoulder to Cry on

**Author's notes: **Firstly, thank you to** Isengard **for my one and only review, I really appreciate it. I've noticed that I'm getting fair amount of hits for each chapter, and a few people have even added this fic to their story alerts. However, I still haven't got more than one review. So, if you're reading this, please leave me some feedback. Otherwise, how do I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks

Additional thanks to **IMissPadfoot** (user ID: 1133633) who is doing a wonderful job beta'ing for me, and spotting my iffy characterization. You're a real star!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Shoulder to Cry on?**

Morrigan returned late that afternoon to the Leaky Cauldron. She was tired, hungry, and feeling downhearted after visiting her Grandmother. Something about their conversation, Mary having a turn and then Sean's accusation, had left a tense bubble building in her stomach.

In addition, the revelation she'd read in the _Daily Prophet_, that Draco Malfoy was assumed lost and his family were desperately looking for him, sat uneasily with Morrigan. She'd drank with him just a few nights before, and wondered if she should say anything to anyone about it.

Remembering the incident, when Morrigan had pretended his room at the Leaky Cauldron was in fact hers, she decided to see if Draco showed up in the pub again that night. If he did, she'd try to talk to him about what she'd read in the newspaper, and if not, she'd contact the _Daily Prophet_ the next day.

Entering the wizarding pub, Morrigan found it pretty much empty, apart from Tom, and a few drunken customers. Seating herself besides the bar, she ordered a pumpkin juice and some beef broth for her dinner.

After a filling meal, as Tom cleared away her things, Morrigan ordered her first fire whiskey of the night. She knew that starting to drink at seven o'clock in the evening wasn't really a good idea, but after the day she'd had, she needed it.

Stretching her legs out before her, Morrigan took a deep swig of the amber liquid, relishing the heat of the alcohol as it hit the back of her throat. Despite the cold weather of England, and having to stay at a pub, she thought she could get used to nights like this.

It was wonderful to Morrigan to be away from her family – who were either camped out at St. Mungo's or stopping at Mary's house in Northern Ireland. The raven-haired woman had no intention of entering her grandmother's house again, especially not with Mary being so sick, and took any chance to be away from her siblings.

Sean, Morrigan and Felicia had never been close. And while people assumed the sisters were distant because of their difference in age, they didn't know the real reason for the rift between the three siblings, and Morrigan wasn't about to enlighten anyone to it.

Purchasing a second drink, as the ice had began to melt in the first and water down the fire whiskey, Morrigan idly scratched the paint work on the bar.

The day had been nothing but strange, and Morrigan wished for a distraction from her thoughts. As if answering her unspoken request, a hooded figure entered the pub and made his way to the bar.

After ordering a drink, the figure sighted Morrigan and lowered his hood.

As she was expecting, a shock of white blonde hair and cold grey eyes were revealed, as Draco took the stool besides her.

Tom placed the glass of fire whiskey in front of its purchaser, and then Draco turned to Morrigan.

"You're still here, then?" he asked, with a faint sneer, "Considering taking me up on my offer?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes, and took a long sip of her own drink.

"But won't mummy and daddy be looking for you?" she asked eventually, a sly grin playing on her lips.

Morrigan knew it was cruel to mention Draco's family, especially as she knew nothing about him or the situation. However, after his taunt about her spending the night with him, she felt she owed him.

"What did you say about my parents?" demanded Draco, looking somewhere between horrified and alarmed.

"I'm sorry," Morrigan said hastily, knowing from the troubled look in his grey eyes, that mentioning Draco's parents had been a huge mistake. "It's just that I read in the _Daily Prophet_ recently that they're looking for you."

"My parents were in the _Daily Prophet_, and saying they were looking for me?" Draco asked in disbelief. "They actually mentioned my name?"

"Well, yeah. They seemed pretty concerned too," informed Morrigan. "The article said something about your father being acquitted of all charges by the Ministry of Magic, and then reported that you were missing and that you're parents are anxious for knowledge of your whereabouts."

"When was this?" Draco pressed, now sounded more alarmed that before.

"Just this afternoon. I brought the newspaper in Flourish and Blotts, and as I was flicking through I recognized the picture of your father," explained Morrigan, as though the information was as simple as revealing the weather forecast for tomorrow.

"Oh Merlin," sighed Draco, his face falling. "Well, if they're announcing my disappearance in the newspaper, it won't be long before they find me here."

"And that would be bad, because?" asked Morrigan. Despite her own issues with her family, the Malfoys had looked nice enough in the _Daily Prophet_ and Merlin knows Draco looked in need of a few home-cooked meals, a long bath, and a decent bed. "They seemed really worried. Maybe you should let them know you're okay?"

Ignoring Morrigan's suggestion, Draco went straight on with the next question on his mind. "And the Daily Prophet said my Father had been acquitted?"

"Yeah, it reported that the Minister of Magic – Shacklebolt I think his name was – said that someone had come forwards with evidence claiming your father had deserted the Death Eaters before Voldemort's downfall," replied Morrigan, knowing enough about recent British history from her grandmother, to know the implications of what she'd revealed.

"Shush, don't speak the Dark Lord's name, especially not in my presence," warned Draco, looking paler still, and scared someone would jump out and accost him at any second.

"Wait a minute," said Morrigan, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, as information suddenly fell into place in her mind. "Does that mean, if your Father was acquitted of involvement with the Death Eater, that your family were somehow connected to Vol- I mean, the Dark Lord?"

"That's none of your business," said Draco, pulling up his hood and turning away from her. "So why don't you just leave me alone?"

For an instant, Morrigan was about to turn away too and mind her own business. Then she remembered the concerned plea of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They had genuinely seemed worried about their son's safety.  
Wondering what it would be like to have anyone in her family – aside from her grandmother- care about her that much, Morrigan decided minding her own business was not an option.

She tentatively moved her stool closer to Draco's, and then lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen, whatever trouble you got yourself into with the Dark Lord, I'm sure it isn't so bad that you and your family can't work it out. They really did seem worried," she insisted, wishing there was some way to comfort him.

Draco sighed, lowered his hood again and turned to face Morrigan.

"Maybe in another situation, you'd be right, but trust me, you don't know the half of it," he said, a wistful look in his grey eyes.

"Then tell me," suggested Morrigan, with a reassuring smile. "I know we're strangers to each other, but sometimes it helps talking to someone who isn't involved in the situation. Ok, so I might not be able to offer any brilliant advice, but I'm a good listener and I can offer us an endless supply of fire whiskey."

Draco contemplated the offer for a second, and then a warm and genuine smile crept over his face, "Ok, but I'm only telling you so you'll buy me another drink."

"Deal," said Morrigan, with a grin, as she reached for her purse.

She promptly ordered two fire whiskeys, noticing – but not caring – that her supply of money was running low.

As Tom presented them with their drinks, Draco took off his travelling cloak and turned his full attention to Morrigan.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, then took a deep breath and was about to begin his tale.

Suddenly, an all too familiar tawny owl swooped through the open window of the pub and landed directly in front of Morrigan.

"Oh God," she whispered, taking the folded parchment attached to the owl's leg.

The owl hooted softly, and then waited peacefully for Morrigan to read the letter, as if knowing she'd need it for a reply.

The raven-haired woman scanned the latter, already knowing inside her heart what it would say.

As the horrifying truth was confirmed to her in her father's familiar script, the black writing seemed to come alive.

Morrigan's face turned as white as a sheet, and tears stung the back of her eyes.

"Morrigan? Are you alright?" Draco asked tentatively.

"My Grandmother is dead," she whispered in reply, and then broke into a chilling sob.


	4. Living through Hell on Earth

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to **Disco Inferno** and **ReAdErWrItErWhAtEvEr** for your reviews, I greatly appreciate the support, and I'm glad you're both enjoying the story so far.

Additional thanks to** IMissPadfoot** (User ID: **1133633** ) who is doing an awesome job beta'ing for me!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Living through Hell on Earth.**

The few days that followed were as close to hell on earth than anything Morrigan had previously experienced in her nineteen years of life.

After receiving the owl from her father, Morrigan instantly dropped everything else, and Apparated across London to St. Mungo's.

As she walked through the corridors of the hospital, to her grandmother's ward, Morrigan's heart began to break.

She couldn't believe that Mary was dead. Gone, dead, never coming back. Just gone. How would Morrigan cope without her?

Burning tears stung her eyes, as Morrigan approached Mary's wards. Knowing that entering the room would make her grandmother's death all the more real, the raven-haired woman hesitated momentarily.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Morrigan stepped into the room.

Thankfully, Mary's body had already been taken away. However, Sean, Felicia and their parents were gathered around the bed. Her father looked almost as broken as Morrigan felt. Her mother sat silently in the corner of the room, looking pale and drawn. Felicia was sitting at the foot of the bed, sobbing freely for her grandmother. However, Sean was standing in stony silence by the door. He didn't look upset, as much as he looked angry, and when Morrigan entered the room his eyes blazed with fire.

"What are you doing here?" he asked of his eldest sister, in what could not be mistaken as anything but an accusing tone.

"I'm here because my grandmother has just died, like you all are," replied Morrigan shortly. "So, would you kindly leave me alone?"

Sean took another step forwards, and Morrigan could feel the threat in his presence. His words from the last time they'd all been gathered in this room stung her, like the tears that were now seeping from her eyes.

"It's because of you she's dead," he blamed his sister, his body now trembling with rage. "You always were trouble, Morrigan, and you always managed to draw Grams into your problems. Isn't it enough that you half killed her the last time we visited for the summer? Now you've finally succeeded."

Tears streamed down Morrigan's face, but her body became rigid with anger.

"I loved Grams more than either of you ever did. What happened then wasn't my fault, just like what's happened now isn't," she insisted, bitterly.

Sean went to argue with her, but suddenly Felicia stepped between them.  
"For Merlin's sake!" she cried. "Our Grandmother has just died! Will you two please stop yelling?"

The room fell silent, and everyone shuffled back to their previous places.

Slowly, Morrigan allowed herself to walk towards the bed, and gently touched the still warm pillow.

"Oh Grams," she whispered, and then broke into a sob.

That night, all members of the O'Brien family stopped in rooms at the Leaky Cauldron – none wanting to stay in Mary's house so soon after her death.

Morrigan went straight to the room she'd been stopping in for pretty much all of her visit to England.

She didn't eat or drink a thing, nor did she speak to anyone, aside from telling her family she was going to bed.

For endless hours, she lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen now, and contemplating if Sean's taunts had any truth in them.

Finally, at gone midnight, Morrigan fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with haunting dreams.

In the days that followed, the O'Brien family went through the motions of grief, as they arranged Mary's funeral – which was to be held at the end of the week. Morrigan was the only one that didn't get involved in the preparations. Instead, she lay in her room, hour after hour, consuming more and more fire whiskey, until her senses and grief finally went numb.

The morning of the funeral dawned, and the O'Brien family made their way to Northern Ireland. The service was to be held at the local church, but was been performed by a wizard who lived in the same village as Mary had.

Being a pure-blooded witch, Mary didn't really follow Muggle religious traditions. However, she had found it hard to escape the Catholic beliefs of her home country. Therefore, the local Catholic Church had been borrowed, with the permission of its priest, as Mary had always requested she be given a proper send off.

As the small village in Northern Ireland, where Mary had lived most of her life, also housed a fair amount of other wizards and witches, it was not unusual for the church to be borrowed on occasions like weddings, Christenings, and funerals. In addition, it had become the happily accepted duty of locally respected wizard, Aidan O'Leary, to preside over such occasions.

The O'Briens and members of the village, who had known and loved Mary, mournfully filed into the beautifully decorated church. It was adorned with numerous vases of flowers, from grieving well-wishers, as well as religious effigies.

Morrigan and her family took the front row of benches, seated directly before Mary's casket, as the other members of the village sat behind them.

Aidan O'Leary stood at the pulpit, before the congregation, wearing sombre midnight blue dress-robes.

When everyone attending had taken their seats, he began the service.

Morrigan didn't remember much of what was said, due to her blinding grief, although she did recall the kind words about her grandmother, spoken by Aidan O'Leary, in which he remembered Mary as a powerful, yet caring, smart and funny woman. She always had a twinkle in her eye, and time for anyone. She doted on her family, especially her eldest granddaughter Morrigan, who is said bore a striking resemblance to Mary in her younger days.

As the congregation filed out of the church, a fierce wind blew, and many in attendance were surprised to see a large collection of crows gathered around the church grounds. However, Morrigan seemed more pleased than shocked to see the black feathered birds, and actually went over to pet the one that was resting on the headstone of Mary's, yet to be filled, grave.

After the service, Aidan O'Leary invited anyone who wanted to come, to his home, where he was holding a wake for Mary. All accepted the invitation, apart from Morrigan. She claimed she was feeling unwell, and remained in the church grounds as everyone else left.

Alone among the graves, and crows, Morrigan waited as her grandmother was finally laid to rest. Then when the undertaker had left, she walked forwards to the freshly dug burial place.

Placing her hands lightly on the headstone, she let out a deep, tear-filled sigh. "Oh Grams, what will I do without you?"

As if answering her question, the crow resting on the headstone shrieked loudly, although Morrigan didn't even flinch.

"I know I wasn't around to see you much in recent years, and I know what problems I caused for everyone in the family," Morrigan began, as if Mary was in fact standing right besides her. "I just wish I'd got the chance to tell you how sorry I am, and that I love you."

Again the crow cawed in reply, and the sound echoed around the church yard.

As if taking a comforting answer from the bird, Morrigan touched the headstone again lightly and then Disapperated with a small crack.

When Morrigan returned to the Leaky Cauldron, she found Draco waiting at the bar for her, and he promptly ordered two fire whiskeys upon her arrival.

"Are you ok?" he asked sombrely, as she took a seat besides him. "How was the funeral?"

"Horrible, but better than I expected," she replied, draining her glass almost in one gulp.

Both casually and intentionally, Draco lightly brushed Morrigan's hand with his own. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

For a second, Morrigan looked as though she might melt from the brief contact, and possibly succumb to more tears, but then she quickly withdrew her hand, as if it had been burnt by Draco's touch.

"Thanks for the drink," she said coldly. "I best be going to bed, the reading of my Grandmother's will is tomorrow morning."

Then without another word, she swept up the stairs and to her room. As she entered, Morrigan sighed, but then quickly became angered and kicked over the near by waste-paper basket.

Outside, the wind began to howl, and the cawing of crows could be heard.

Pulling to shutters of the window tightly closed, and extinguishing the only lamp in the room, Morrigan slumped into her bed, and exhausted, promptly fell asleep.

The following morning, Morrigan awoke early, to a heavy storm outside. She dressed quickly, and then ate hurriedly, before going to leave the Leaky Cauldron, and heading to the Ministry of Magic for the reading of her Grandmother's will.

As Morrigan went to depart, Tom stopped her.

"A hooded gentleman left this note for you this morning," he informed, passing her a sheet of folded parchment

Even though the note bore no names – either addressed to or from – Morrigan only had to read it, to know who it was from.

"_I'll be thinking of you_," it said simply.


	5. Family Hatred

**Author's notes: **Thank you to Gin, for reviewing all my chapters in one day! Love ya honey bunch! Additional thanks to turnmeawayagain for your review too, I appreciate the support.

As always, thank you to my awesome beta, IMissPadfoot (user ID1133633), you're a star!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Family Hatred.**

Morrigan arrived at the Ministry of Magic, for the reading of her Grandmother's will, signed in and had her wand checked at the front desk, and then took the lift to the floor she'd been directed to.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second level, housed the Wizengamot Administration Services, which was where all wizarding wills were read, unless officially stated otherwise.

Morrigan had never been inside the British Ministry of Magic before, and although she was suitably impressed with it, thought it didn't compare to her own Government houses in Italy.

As the golden lift doors clanked open, and she stepped out of them and onto the corridor of level two, she looked around.

The small hallway was dimly lit by a few torches, and unmarked doors were dotted at various places along the wall. Looking ahead of her, Morrigan noticed the only doorway that bore a golden sign, it read; Wizengamot Administration Services.

Hurrying to her destination, eager to get the will reading over as quickly as possible, Morrigan didn't notice the man at the end of the hallway until she'd walked straight into him.

"Oh, sorry Sir," she said hurriedly, looking up to be greeted by familiar grey eyes.

"Please be careful where you're walking next time, Miss," drawled an all too familiar voice.

Morrigan was momentarily startled by the similarities between Draco Malfoy, and the man who was obviously his father.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," she repeated, before gently brushing past him.

She was about to carry on along the corridor, when – compelled by an unknown force – she turned and strode back to Lucius Malfoy.

"Excuse me," she said tentatively. "You're Lucius Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Yes, and what of it?" Lucius returned, looking annoyed.

"I'm very sorry to bother you, Sir, but I was just wondering if you'd had any news about your son?" she asked, a weird feeling bubbling inside her stomach.

Lucius' face contorted, somewhere between concern and anger, before he replied simply, "No, I haven't."

"Erm... well -" Morrigan mumbled, but Lucius cut her off.

"Why?" he asked, a menacing look appearing in his eyes. "Have you heard anything? Or seen him?"

"I... erm... no. I just read that he was missing in the _Daily Prophet_, and wondered if you'd had any news," Morrigan lied, a blush creeping up her neck and to her cheeks.

"No, we haven't, Miss, and if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," he answered shortly, before sweeping past her, and down the corridor.

As he reached the lift, Lucius looked back at Morrigan, and she felt sure he'd known she was lying seconds before.

Morrigan took a deep breath, feeling a mixture of guilt and anxiety, before she pushed open the doors and entered the offices of the Wizengamot.

Seeing her family already seated on large leather chairs, and gathered around a polished oak table, Morrigan's feeling of unease increased.  
The last thing she had needed on the day of the reading of her Grandmother's will, was to have run into Lucius Malfoy and be forced to lie to his face about Draco's whereabouts.

For some strange reason, Morrigan's thoughts momentarily left her grandmother, and fell on Draco. She slipped her fingers into her travelling cloak, and brushed the parchment note he'd left for her that morning.  
Hoping that he'd be in the Leaky Cauldron when she returned, Morrigan slipped into the only available leather seat remaining in the room.

Her mother smiled weakly at Morrigan as she sat down, and her father blinked repeatedly. Felicia pushed her chair closer to Morrigan's and squeezed her older sister's hand. Sean, however, avoided her gaze completely.

After a few seconds of tense and uncomfortable silence, a wizard dressed in navy blue robes entered the room. He was carrying a leather folder of papers, which he set on the oak table before him, and then took his seat opposite the O'Brien family.

"Good afternoon, I'm Marcus Triville, and I'm very sorry to be meeting some of our neighboring witches and wizards, on such a solemn occasion," he said, smiling somberly at each member of the family.

The O'Brien family merely nodded, and so Marcus Triville continued speaking.

"I'll try to be as quick as possible, and not keep you all here in your time of grief," he began. "As executor of Mary O'Brien's will, it is my duty to inform you all of the requests she left regarding each of you. In addition, I will happily contact anyone named in the will, who are not present today, if you so wish."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Triville," replied Connor in a choked voice.

Marcus Triville looked directly at each member of the family, with sad eyes, before clearing his throat loudly and reading directly from Mary's will.

"To my beloved only son, and precious daughter-in-law, I leave the entire content of my Gringotts vault, to be used as they wish. To my eldest grandchild, and only grandson, I leave my wand, my collection of books, and my opal necklace, all also to be done with as he wishes. To my youngest granddaughter, I leave my engagement and wedding rings, again to be used as she wishes, but with the hope she'll keep them for her own marriage in the future. And finally, to my eldest granddaughter, I leave my home in Northern Ireland, again to be used as she wishes, but under the agreement that she reads and complies with the enclosed letter that's addressed to her."

The O'Brien family looked at each other in confusion, as Marcus Triville gave them each pieces of parchment, that were legally binding documents stating Mary's direct wishes as regards to everything she'd left them. As Morrigan took a second folded and sealed piece of parchment from Marcus Triville, Sean spoke out angrily.

"She's leaving the house to her?" he questioned, his face turning red, his eyes burning with hatred and the volume of his voice rising dangerously. "After everything she's done, and all the problems she's caused this family, Grandmother is leaving her house to Morrigan?"

He almost spat his eldest sister's name in his rage, and when he regarded her, it was with pure malice.

"Sean, now is not the time or place for such bitter accusations," his mother warned, her voice almost breaking for the tears now running down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid, Master O'Brien, that the content of your grandmother's will is legally and magically binding. There is no way to contest it," added Marcus Triville, in what he hoped would be a calming and helpful remark.

"This is ridiculous, and I'm not staying here another second to hear any more of it," Sean all but hissed, sweeping out of the room.

After Connor had apologized to Marcus Triville for his son's rude outburst, he, Isabella and Felicia all looked from Morrigan to Marcus with disbelieving eyes, and then exited the room as graciously as they could.

As they hurried away after Sean, Marcus Triville turned sadly to Morrigan.

"I'm so sorry if I've caused you any upset on this of all days, Miss," he said weakly. "I was only performing my duties as instructed. If your grandmother's memory holds any place in their hearts, I'm sure your family will come round soon enough."

Morrigan smiled at him warmly, and replied, "Thank you for your time and kind words, Mr. Triville. I have business to attend to, as I'm sure you do too, so I'll bid you good day now."

Morrigan rose from here seat, and with another brief nod to Marcus Triville, swept out of the room.  
She quickly collected her wand from the front desk, exited the Ministry of Magic, and Apperated across London to the Leaky Cauldron.

Wanting nothing more than a large fire whiskey, Morrigan entered the pub, and was grateful to see Draco apparently waiting for her, two drinks in front of him.

She took a seat besides him, and for an instant, her anger and breaking heart stilled, as she peered into his grey eyes, and found him smiling up at her.

"Bad day?" he asked in a concerned tone, seeing the lines of worry on her pale face.

"The worst," Morrigan all but sniffed in reply.

"So tell me about it and easy your worries?" he suggested, pushing a glass of fire whiskey towards her.

"And why all the concern, all of a sudden?" questioned Morrigan, suddenly turning cold.

"Because... I thought we were friends... and I care," Draco replied simply.

Morrigan drained her drink in one long mouthful, shook off her travelling cloak and sighed. Leaning back in her chair, she took a deep breath, and began.

To be continued...


	6. Sticking Around

**Author's notes:** Thank you to **Gin**, for reviewing again! Love ya honey bunch! Additional thanks to**turnmeawayagain** for your review too, I appreciate the support.

As always, thank you to my awesome beta, **IMissPadfoot** (user ID:**1133633**), you're a star!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sticking Around.**

"Well, as I told you, today was the reading of my Grandmother's will," Morrigan started to explain. "Even as soon as I entered into the offices of the Wizengamot, I could feel Sean; my brother's, hostility towards me. We've never exactly, been...erm...close. The executor of Grams' will informed us of her wishes, and then began reading her last requests out to us. Everything was fine, she left all her money to my parents as expected, her wand, books and a few items of jewellery to Sean, and her engagement and wedding rings to my younger sister, Felicia. Then, Marcus Triville got to the last item on the list; my grandmother's house. Well, of course, I was surprised as any of them when he read out that she'd left it to me."

Draco stared at Morrigan for a minute, and then exclaimed, "What? She left you her house? Just for you, not to be shared with your parents or anything?"

Morrigan nodded, and took another sip of her drink. "Well, I assume so, yes. She didn't state in the will that I should share it with the others. She just left me a letter with the deeds of the house, under the agreement that I read and comply with anything it says in it, before I'm free to do as I wish with her house."

"And what did the letter say?" asked Draco, his eyes a mixture of wonder and concern.

"I don't know," confessed Morrigan with a sigh. "I actually haven't had a chance to read it yet. You see, when Marcus Triville announced that Grams had left me the house, that's when Sean exploded. He started saying I caused Grams' death, that I'm trouble and that I don't deserve the house. It was when Marcus Triville said that the will was magically and legally binding, that Sean stormed out. My parents and Felicia quickly followed him, so I thanked Triville for his time, and Apperated straight here."

Morrigan took a deep breath, her green eyes cold and impenetrable.

"But he's your brother? Surely he'd want to comply with your grandmother's wishes?" questioned Draco in disbelief.

"You don't know Sean; he hates me," informed Morrigan, although her voice held no tone of bitterness towards her brother.

"Still, you're family," insisted Draco, almost sadly. "I haven't got any brothers or sisters, but my mum always seemed close to her sisters or Bellatrix at least."

At the mention of his mother and aunt, Draco faltered a little, and his features contorted into a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Actually you're right," he countered, seeming to have changed his mind. "Apparently, blood means nothing any more."

For a few minutes, both of them remained silent, Draco slipping off into his own thoughts. Then suddenly Morrigan remembered that they'd never finished their conversation from a few nights' previously, and recalled her run in with his father at the Ministry of Magic.

"You know," she said, tentatively, pushing her chair a little closer to his. "I saw your father at the Ministry today. He really is worried about you."

"Ha," laughed Draco bitterly. "He might have seemed worried to you, but I know him better. I bet all he's thinking about is how badly a missing son will reflect on his public image."

"How about your mother?" pressed Morrigan, as gently as she could.

"I...well... let's not talk about them," he replied, making it obvious that the subject was closed. "Are you going to read your grandmother's letter?"

Morrigan chose not to push the issue of Draco's family, and instead took another deep drink of fire whiskey before replying.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I want the house," she sighed sadly. "Look at all the trouble it's already caused."

"Morrigan, I don't know why you and your brother don't get along, nor do I want to. What I do know though, is that you have to look after yourself, because no one else ever will, and I'm talking from experience," Draco insisted.

"So, you think I should read the letter, do as Grams wished, and take her house? Even if my family never speak to me again?" questioned Morrigan, knowing none of that would ever happen in a million years if she had her way.

"Well, why not? From what you've said about Sean, he's going to continue being a git, if you take the house or not. So why not do something for yourself? You could sell the house and use the money for whatever you wanted, or you could keep it and stay in England a little longer?" he suggested a small twinkle of hope in his grey eyes.

"What? And spend the rest of my time drinking fire whiskey with you, while you silently brood about your family?" asked Morrigan, with a dry laugh and a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I could just see it now, it would be awful! All we'd do is complain about our families, and get blind drunk."

"Ok, so I suppose you've got a point," agreed Draco. "But I still think you should at least read the letter from your grandmother."

"And I still think you should write to your parents and let them know you're ok," countered Morrigan.

"But, I told you it wasn't as easy as that," he insisted.

"Well, you never actually got the chance to tell me what the problem is, so how can I judge?" she pointed out. "Go on, I told you my sad and sorry story, tell me yours?"

"Ok," conceded Draco. "But, we're going to need some more fire whiskey first."

Morrigan laughed, and ordered them both another drink, as well as a bowl of broth each.

They both ate and drank in silence, and then after Draco had brought them both another glass of fire whiskey – having finished their first with their meal – he took a deep breath and began.

"I assume you know about the recent war against the Dark Lord?" he asked, and when Morrigan nodded, he continued. "Well, let's put it this way, my family were heavily involved. I decided to join them after things went wrong for my father. Don't ask me why, but I thought siding with the Dark Lord was a good idea. I mean, I agreed with his ideas that pure-bloods should have all the power. It was okay at first, because I was still in school, and it was a way to prove I was better than that Potter jerk. While he was running around with Weasley and that mudblood, I thought I was doing something useful. However, then things got more dangerous, and the Dark Lord was threatening my family. I had no choice but to do as he asked of me, or he'd kill my parents. I didn't want to do it, I mean; I'm a lot of things, but not a killer."

There he stopped momentarily, and his grey eyes met Morrigan's green ones. He looked at her searchingly, hoping to see some understanding and not just revulsion in her face.

"He actually asked you to murder someone?" she asked in disbelief. "And if you didn't, he'd kill your parents? Why didn't you tell someone, or ask for help out of the situation?"

"I wanted to, but I was too scared. You don't just walk away from service to the Dark Lord. I just carried on doing as he asked, worrying more and more about how things would end. Then the night came, and I had the person I was meant to kill in my grasp. I couldn't do it; I just couldn't take another's life. I faltered, and was about to give myself up, when the other Death Eaters appeared and one of them did it for me," he sighed, his expression now very pained.

"What?" exclaimed Morrigan. "You actually witnessed as they killed someone?"

"I had no choice, they were all around me and I couldn't escape without being killed myself. I fled with them back to the Dark Lord, and although he wasn't pleased that I'd backed out, after enough punishment, he forgave me," confessed Draco, and it almost looked as though he was about to start crying.

"My God," whispered Morrigan in utter shock. She'd been though some awful stuff in her life, but never anything quite as bad as that. And, despite Draco's confession of almost murdering someone, she didn't feel any revulsion towards him, only pity, and sadness that he'd got himself into such a situation. And another feeling, that she wasn't quite sure she knew what it was, and that scared her a little.

Both of them fell silent, again lost in thought, until Morrigan suddenly spoke.

"I think I'm starting to understand now why you ran away," she said softly, and placed her hand gently on his. "Maybe I should stick around a while longer after all, you know, just so you don't have to drink alone."

Draco lifted his head, and his dirty white blonde hair fell into his grey eyes.

"I'd like that," he replied with a small smile.


	7. A horrible, all consuming ache

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always to IMissPadfoot (user ID: 1133633) for beta'ing for me. Love ya hun!

Additional thanks to **ReAdErWrItErWhAtEvEr**,** Indeffinate**,**Ramzes**,**Disco Inferno1** and **turnmeawayagain** for your reviews! Y'all are awesome, and I really appreciate the support you're giving me.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A horrible, all consuming, unrelenting ache.**

When Morrigan awoke the next morning, she was surprised to discover she didn't have a hangover for once – maybe she was getting use to drinking so much fire whiskey.

Her first thoughts were the echo of her brother's harsh words from the day before.

'She's leaving the house to her? After everything she's done, and all the problems she's caused this family, Grandmother is leaving her house to Morrigan?'

Despite it only being ten o'clock in the morning, Morrigan already wanted to head to the bar and hunt out some alcohol. In stead, she settled for burying her head under the pillow and screaming in frustration.

After half an hour of wallowing in self pity, Morrigan got dressed and headed down to the bar to find some breakfast.

As she assumed, it was empty aside from Tom and she had her choice of any table, as she enjoyed a mug of strong black coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs.

After she'd eaten, Morrigan found herself feeling a little lost. In the six months that she'd been in England, she'd spent her time drinking herself into oblivion, or visiting her grandmother at St. Mungo's. The second option was now gone for ever, and she didn't much fancy doing the first alone. As Morrigan idly flicked through an abandoned copy of the _Daily Prophet_, she found herself wondering where Draco was and what he was doing.

Feeling bored and lonely, she decided to ask Tom at the bar if he'd seen Draco.

"Excuse me, Tom?" she called politely. "You know that guy, who always wears the hooded cloak and drinks with me most evenings? You haven't seen him around, have you?"

"Sorry, Miss, haven't seen him since he was in here with you last night," replied Tom.

Morrigan sighed, and slumped back into her chair, telling herself she was disappointed because she was bored and nothing more.

Feeling restless, she decided to go up to Draco's room and see if he was there. After knocking on the door three times, with increasingly louder bangs each time, still no reply came.

With banging on the door failing to work, Morrigan called out to see if Draco was in there, but just asleep or something.

"Draco? You in here?" she called, to which no answer came, so she shouted louder. "Draco?"

Still no one answered her, and so, not wanting to get into trouble for making so much noise, Morrigan stepped away from the door, and walked disappointedly down the corridor.

Morrigan returned back to her own room, and slumped on the bed. She supposed she could go out and look around Diagon Alley, but she'd been there a thousand times, had very little spare money, and didn't much fancy window shopping.

Waving her wand idly, she made small purple clouds of smoke float aimlessly around the room.

Then she remembered her grandmother's letter, and the deeds to the house. She supposed at least reading what Mary had left written for her wouldn't hurt, and then maybe it would help her make a decision about the house and what should be done with it.

Locking her bedroom door, and casting a charm, so that if anyone knocked on it, she wouldn't be disturbed, Morrigan pulled the letter from her travelling cloak.

Sealing the back was the familiar O'Brien family crest, bearing a Viola flower, and a crow, embossed in purple wax.

Morrigan ran her fingers lovingly over the flower petals and crow's beak on the seal, before breaking it carefully and gently unfolding the letter.

There, in the recognizable violet script, was her grandmother's hand writing. The same curling cursive, that Mary had used to write to Morrigan for many years.

The letter was dated February 21st, just three weeks after Morrigan and her family had first come to England after hearing of Mary's illness.

_My Dearest Storm Crow,_

_As I write this, I know I'm slowly dying, and that when you finally get to read it, I'll have passed on. However, I want you to know, that my death will never stop me loving you and I'll always be alive in your heart._

_I also want you to know, that no matter what happens in the weeks, and months that follow, my impending death was not your fault. As an old woman, I'm finally succumbing to the effects of later life ._

_It pains me to think of you left all alone, Morrigan and I know it isn't through choice of your own. I'm saddened that Sean will never accept what happened, but I hope you can come to peace with it._

_You need to come to peace with it._

_What happened to Lilith wasn't you fault, and you need no longer shoulder the burden of grief. If anyone really was to blame for her death, then it was me._

_I left you my house, because I know only you will fully appreciate the magic it holds, and that Sean and Felicia will get much more use from what I've given them. I'm sure in time; they'll come to understand that too._

_However, there is a condition, and I know you well enough to be sure that, if I request it of you, you'll keep to it._

_I want you to let go, Morrigan. Stop holding onto the burden of Lilith's death, and move on with your life. Stop pushing your family away, before you lose them too._

_It is my hope that, if you have the house, it will give you reason to start again and put the past behind you._

_Learn to trust others, and allow yourself to love, like I know you have the ability locked deep inside your heart._

_My passing will be in vain if you continue to wallow in the misery you wrongly feel you deserve._

_Be at peace Morrigan, and remember that I'll always love you and be with you._

_I hope that before my passing we have one last chance to be alone together, as we did when you were a child._

_Until the next great adventure,_

_Love always,_

_Grams._

Dry sobs broke free from Morrigan, as she read and re-read her grandmother's final letter to her.

Everything that Mary had written, Morrigan knew to be true. However, that did not stop her feeling like the world had stopped turning.

At the mention of Lilith's death, an old wound that had never really healed burst open. It was like the mourning that Morrigan felt for the two people she loved the most had combined, into one horrible, all consuming, unrelenting ache in her heart.

Feeling the full force of her never ending grief, Morrigan let out a chilling cry and dissolved into tears that almost flooded the pillow on which she lay.

Unseen and unheard, outside a fierce wind blew, and a crow cawed.

For an unknown amount of time, Morrigan lay on her bed, letting tears stream freely from her burning eyes. Never, in nineteen years, had she allowed herself to weep like this, and the action caused some sense of release in her.

Finally, dragging herself up from the bed, Morrigan walked listlessly through the bedroom door, and down the stairs.

She hardly cared less that she had tears staining her cheeks, or that her black hair was askew. All she could think of was the burning, yet all numbing, taste of fire whiskey.

Moving shakily to the bar, she ordered a double measure of the amber liquid, and swallowed it in one gulp, before even sitting down.

As she requested a second drink, and took it with trembling hands, a familiar voice called her name.

In that instant, everything else seemed to cease existing in the room, and an angry fire consumed her.

He had no right seeking her out her, especially not after everything that had passed recently.

Slowly, Morrigan allowed her stinging eyes to move upwards towards the speaker, and her body quaked with hatred.

He looked the same as always, yet smaller, less significant and further away for some reason.

Blinking her eyes, she nodded at him and motioned that he should take the seat besides her.

"Morrigan, I think it's finally time we talked about something, we should have done many years ago," Sean said simply.

Taking a deep, rasping breath, she nodded and replied. "I quite agree."

To be continued...


	8. Join me?

**Author's notes: **Thanks to IMissPadfoot (user ID1133633). Additional thanks to **Disco Inferno1**,**insomniastalker** and **ReAdErWrItErWhAtEvEr** for your reviews – I'm glad y'all are still enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Join me? **

Sean O'Brien sighed, and sitting down next to Morrigan, looked at his sister with a mixture of sorrow and shame, then began speaking.

"I think Grams is right, you should have the house," he stated. When she merely nodded, he continued. "I mean, you spent the most time there, and we all know you were her favourite."

Morrigan looked at her brother indignantly. If all he'd come here to do was complain about how she was closer to Mary than he or Felicia, he need not have bothered.

"I'm sorry I reacted so horribly towards you when Mr. Triville read Grams' will. I don't really blame you for her death, and I had no right to say those things," he offered in way of an apology.

Morrigan looked up from her drink at him through narrowed eyes.

"That still doesn't change the past, you know?" she countered.

"I know, Sis, and that's why I came here today. Mum and Dad said we need to be going home to Italy soon, Felicia is due back to school in a few weeks, and they've both got to return to work," he started to explain.

Morrigan's brow furrowed. "Oh, so that's why you've come here today? You're leaving soon, and think you'll never see me again, so Mum and Dad sent you to test the waters?"

"No, no, Morrie, it's not like that. Mum and Dad are hoping you'll come home with us, regardless of what you choose to do with Gram's house," insisted Sean. "I came because... well, I'm your brother, and I still love you."

"You love me, do you? Was it love that caused you to blame me for Lilith's death? Was it love that made you practically ignore me throughout our school life? Was it love when you said you wished I'd died instead of her?" questioned Morrigan, her eyes blazing with angry fire, and the volume of her voice rising dangerously.

"Morrie, what happened to Lilith effected us all. The family were never the same again, even when Felicia was born," Sean tried to justify.

"Ha," scoffed Morrigan. "That still doesn't excuse the way you've treated me. Don't you remember a time before all this happened? Before Felicia was born, and before we lost Lilith? The three of us were so close, even despite you being older."

"I remember, of course I do. I think about those days all the time," confessed Sean. "But it still hurts me to think of Lilith. I know it's no excuse, but I was young and didn't really understand what had happened. For some reason that pain and anger never left me, and I allowed it to break us apart."

"The pain never left you, Sean?" she questioned her brother. "How do you think I felt? Lilith was my twin! It was hard enough for me to lose her, but then to lose you too."

"And I'm eternally sorry for it, I really am. Grams passing made me realize you couldn't be to blame for everything that happened, and I want us to try and form a relationship again," he insisted, tears now forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know if we can. I know we all have to deal with Lilith's death in our own way, and maybe some day the pain of it will fade. However, I don't know if you and I can ever go back to how we were before," sighed Morrigan sadly.

"Don't say that, Morrie. Don't write us off. Come back to Italy with us? We'll talk more, and become closer again, I know we can," begged Sean.

"I don't know. I was never happy there, and I have nothing to go back to in Italy," insisted Morrigan.

"What about your family? What about me? You can get a job back home, and maybe sell Gram's house so you have some money to start you off? Why would you stay here? You only liked England because of Grams. Now that she's gone, what do you have apart from an old house full of bitter memories? If you stay here, in that house, you'll never be able to accept losing Lilith," he protested, sounding more desperate with every plea.

"If I go back to Italy with you, Mum, Dad and Felicia, the same problems will start again, Sean," Morrigan said, sadly. "Seeing me will be a constant reminder of Lilith, and eventually you'll start to hate me again. If I stay here, maybe all of us will have a chance to start over, and then with time, we can think about rebuilding our own relationship."

"Does that mean you've already decided? You're going to live in Grams' house and build a new life over here?" questioned Sean in disbelief.

"I guess so," sighed Morrigan. "It's a starting place. At least over here, I'll be away from the past. I'll be able to make new friends, people who don't like me just because of you. I'll be able to come to peace with Lilith's death, like I never could back home."

"But that house? It's where she died," protested Sean, now sounding more angry.

"It's also where she and I were born, Sean. Grams said in her letter to me that you and Felicia would never appreciate the magic of that house, and I think she's right. All you remember is the bad times, and Lilith dying. For me, it's where I can hear her laugh most clearly. It's where I can still picture her face and smell the scent of her hair. It's the only place where I feel like she hasn't left me forever," confessed Morrigan, hot tears stinging her eyes.

"I understand," sighed Sean in a resigned voice. "But promise me, you'll try to rebuild the closeness we once had. Don't just run away from the past, accept it. Forgive me for how I treated you during all those years since Lilith died. Keep in touch, write and visit as often as you can."

"I'll try, Sean," promised Morrigan. "But I have to put myself first from now on."

"I know you do, Morrie, and I hope it works out how you hope for. Mum and Dad said they'll visit you tomorrow, so I'll leave it for you to tell them you're staying. Remember, I'm sorry, and I really do love you," he said honestly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Sean," she replied, and embraced him for the first time in years.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes, Sean swept out of the Leaky Cauldron, and as he did brushed past a hooded figure who was approaching Morrigan.

Leaning her head on the table, Morrigan allowed her feelings of grief, tiredness and regret to wash over her.

She was glad she and Sean had been able to finally start talking about the past, but knew life would still be hard for some time to come.

As she contemplated ordering another drink, and maybe some food, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Turning, and expecting to find that Sean had returned, Morrigan's eyes danced with happiness when she saw Draco looking back at her.

"Just the person I wanted to see," she said with a warm smile.

"I've been here for a while, sitting over in the corner. I saw you talking to that guy who just left, and didn't want to disturb anything," replied Draco, returning the smile.

"Well, I'm very glad you're here now, because I need someone to drink with," she grinned, patting the seat besides her. "Join me?"

"I'd love to," he beamed back.

"So, where have you been all day?" asked Morrigan, after she'd ordered them both a butter beer and some lunch. "I knocked on your door earlier, but there was no reply."

"I needed a walk to clear my head. I've been thinking a lot about what you said about my parents," Draco explained. "How about you? Please don't tell me you've been drinking since you got up?"

Morrigan laughed, and shook her black hair. "No, I've been brooding in my room mostly. And anyway, I think I've decided to stop drinking as much. All it does is muddle up my head and make me feel sick," she answered.

For the first time in years, Morrigan felt as though a weight had been lifted from her, and she no longer felt so dependant on alcohol to numb the pain she'd been living with. If nothing else, her talk with Sean had made her realize it was about time she left the past behind her and started moving on with her life. "So tell me, what have you decided to do about your parents?"

To be continued ...


	9. An Obvious Answer

**Author's notes: **Thanks to the wonderful **IMissPadfoot** (user **ID1133633**) for beta'ing for me – if you're a WWE fan, check out her story '_**The Trouble With Love**_' – it really is amazing.

Additional thanks to **Hannah Loves Lupin**,**Indeffinate** and **Disco Inferno1** for you wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: An Obvious Answer**

Draco leaned back in his seat, took a sip of his drink, and brushed his white blonde hair out of his grey eyes.

Morrigan suddenly had the overwhelming urge to wash it, comb it, and then run her fingers through the tresses.

Trying to shake the fantasy from her head, she swished the ice around in her glass.

"I was thinking, Morrigan. You were right, I should at least let my parents know I'm ok," he began to explain. "I mean that way, at least they might stop looking for me, and blazing my name all over the _Daily Prophet_."

"It's a good idea," she agreed with a smile. "But then what will you do? You can't stay here forever."

"I know. I was thinking, I could try and get a job, and then find my own place to live. It can't be that hard. I have a few good OWLs and NEWTs," he insisted hopefully.

"I actually think it'll be a lot harder than you imagine," protested Morrigan. "I mean, you haven't got much money, have you? And what happens when that runs out? You can't look for a job if you have nowhere to live. And, no offence, but you kinda need a good bath."

Draco looked at her with disappointment, but then burst out laughing. "You have a point. My hair is so dirty, you can hardly see it gleam any more," he joked, before turning serious again. "I do have a fair bit of money left, but it's not going to last forever, and I can't really visit my Gringotts vault without my parents finding out where I am. I imagine father will have told the goblins to keep an eye out for me by now."

"Also, what kind of job are you hoping to get where you family won't find out what you're doing? People are bound to recognize you and contact them. I'm actually surprised they haven't found you here already," Morrigan added, with a small frown.

"You know, what I really need is a place to stay where they'd never find me. Somewhere I can eat, sleep and get myself together, before I start looking for a job," Draco mused, more to himself than anyone. "There was that place Aunt Bellatrix's cousin lived, but I think Potter's lot use it. Maybe I can find a deserted Muggle house or something, although I think I'd rather risk my parents finding me, than slumming it with Muggles."

Draco drifted off into silence, trying to solve the situation he was in, not realizing an obvious answer was literally sitting next to him.

Morrigan scooted her stool closer to Draco's, and tapped his shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts.

"You know, you could always stop at my grandmothers house?" she suggested casually, and he stared at her in a mixture of amazement and disbelief. "After talking to Sean today, I've pretty much made up my mind that I'm going to stay there, at least for a while. It's a big enough house that we wouldn't be in each others way, and then you'd be able to sort out everything you needed to."

Draco continued to look at Morrigan as though she'd suddenly grown an extra head.

Blushing slightly, she added, "And I would kind of like the company."

"You just want me there so you can take up my offer," he said with a smirk.

"Oh forget it then," huffed Morrigan. "I was trying to be nice, and help you out. But all you can do is make snide remarks."

Feeling frustrated, Morrigan pushed her empty glass aside, and rose to leave.

"I'm going back to my room," she announced, before turning on her heel and storming off.

Back in her bedroom, Morrigan flopped onto the mattress and sighed.

Even though she and Draco had only known each other for a few weeks, she honestly thought they were becoming close friends. He'd told her things that would shock many people, but she had accepted him for who he was now, not then. In return, she'd opened her heart to him, like she'd never done with anyone aside from Mary...and Lilith. Heck, she'd even offered to give him a home, for as long as he needed.

Morrigan had never had male friends at school, and had certainly never been in love with anyone. However, as the days of her friendship with Draco had passed, and their bond had grown, she found herself thinking of him more and more. She wondered what he was doing when they were apart, and awaited his arrival in the bar every day.

Replaying his snide remark, and the sneering way he'd said it, Morrigan began to wonder if she really knew him at all. Was she merely somebody he used when he wanted company and a few drinks? Did he see her as someone he could take advantage of and then throw away?

Angered by his callousness and her own stupidity, Morrigan threw the pillow from her bed across the room.

It hit the door with an unusually loud band, and it was then that she realized someone was knocking on her door.

"Morrigan, I'm sorry, please come back to the bar?" Draco called through the wood of the door.

"Get lost!" she shouted back. "I'm sick of you thinking I'm your human drinks dispenser and personal agony aunt. Go find some other fool to use!"

"Come on, Morrigan. I didn't mean anything with what I said downstairs, I was just kidding," he insisted, his tone almost begging now.

"Fine, I'll talk to you for a minute," she huffed, rising from the bed, opening the door a few inches.

Morrigan turned without looking back at Draco and flopped onto her bed again. Hesitantly, he inched the door further open, cautiously crossed the room, and gingerly perched on the stool in front of the desk.

"You know, your eyes almost glow when you're angry," Draco said, in what he hoped was a light and friendly tone. "You're pretty scary."

"I thought you said you were sorry?" Morrigan accused. "So why did you come up here to taunt me more?"

"I am sorry," he said sheepishly.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she countered.

"Well, I'm not really good at this type of thing," protested Draco. "At school, everyone pretty much did as I asked them to."

What he hoped was an admittance of how stupid he'd been, Morrigan took to be another sneering taunt.

"Oh, I see," she said through narrowed eyes. "You're so used to getting your own way, that you have a tantrum when someone says no to you? No wonder you only lasted a matter of days with the Death Eaters."

Morrigan knew in that instant, that her words had been a huge mistake. Draco's eyes turned from cold grey, to burning with a deadly fire.

He rose from the chair like a ghastly spectre, his robes billowing around him, and Morrigan immediately backed further across the bed in fright.

Trembling with rage, Draco menacingly stalked closer to the bed, his eyes full of wrath.

"You see this?" he demanded angrily, pulling up his sleeve, as he mounted the bed and pressed closer to Morrigan.

She looked up, quivering with fright at the mere sight of him, and her eyes fell on a hideous tattoo of a snake entwining a skull, emblazed on his forearm.

"This is the Dark Lord's sign. A constant reminder of everything he put me through. A scorching emblem of how my parents sold me out for power," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you ever mention the Dark Lord in my presence again, or use him to taunt me. You do, and I really might hurt you."

He turned and went to leave, but as he did Morrigan grabbed his arm and her shaking fingers touched the Dark Mark. It felt strangely cold and made her skin crawl.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she pleaded, her voice chocked with emotion.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed by her trembling hands.

"I should have never used what happened to you because of Voldemort as a way to hurt you. Please forgive me?" she begged.

Looking down at the frightened and vulnerable woman before him, Draco's expression softened.

"I'm sorry too, Morrigan. I shouldn't have got so angry and threatened you," he whispered in return. His voice no longer sounding warped with anger, but drowned with regret and remorse. "It's just, everything he put me through, all that he did to me and my family, it still hurts me so much. Sometimes I lie awake at night, imagining he hasn't really gone, and I feel terrified again. I hate that he still has this hold over me, and that I'm so scared of him even now."

"Oh Draco," Morrigan sighed, her clammy hand still pressed against the Dark Mark. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine anything so awful. I don't know how you survive, and go on trying to make a life for yourself. I know I couldn't, I'd have given in long ago."

"I've got no choice," he said bitterly. "If I give in, I let him win finally."

Morrigan moved closer to him, overwhelmed with the desire to comfort him. Draco's grey eyes were so sad suddenly, that she could barely keep the tears from leaking down her own face.

Her body still shaking from everything that had passed within the last half an hour, Morrigan sighed and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Draco's face. It broke her heart to see him looking so truly unhappy, and like the world would never hold peace for him again.

Without even thinking, she pressed her lips to his, and in doing so tasted fire whiskey and salty tears.

Draco flinched back for a second, but then allowed his mouth to cover Morrigan's in a passionate gesture of affection.

To be continued...


	10. A changer of scenery

**Author's notes: **Thanks to the wonderful **IMissPadfoot** (user **ID1133633**) for beta'ing for me.

Additionally, if you're a WWE fan and enjoy my stories, please R&R the new wrestling fic I've co-written with Disco Inferno (link to which is in my profile)

Additional thanks to **Hannah Loves Lupin**,** Indeffinate, ****insomniastalker** and **Disco Inferno1** for you wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A changer of scenery**

As Morrigan and Draco's lips met, and the kiss deepened, Morrigan felt herself swoon. All the blood rushed to her head, and she felt as though her senses had gone numb with desire. All her senses that was, apart from the fervent hunger building within her soul.

All too quickly though, this kiss ended, and Draco pulled away. His eyes expressing a mixture longing, but also hesitation.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his usually pale face now deep red. "I...we...I shouldn't have done that," he added, stumbling off the bed, staggering backwards and almost tripping over his robes as he hastily backed out of the room.

Morrigan let out a growl of frustration, feeling too tired and confused to go running after him. Instead, she flopped back down on her bed, realized her pillow was still half way across the room from where she'd thrown it, lazily summoned it back to herself, and then buried her head under it.

After her grandmother's death, inheriting the house and her issues with her family, the kiss and subsequent confusion was the last thing Morrigan needed right now. However, that didn't stop her enjoying it and wishing it had continued for longer.

Still not wanting to think about the kiss though, unless to remember the ardent sweetness of it, Morrigan decided she needed some time out to clear her head.

Thinking a night away from the Leaky Cauldron might do her good, the raven-haired witch decided to ask Tom if there were any other wizarding villages she might visit.

"There's always Hogsmeade," The barman suggested, and when Morrigan looked at him blankly, he elaborated. "You know the wizarding village where Hogwarts is located?"

"Tom, you're forgetting I'm not from around here," she reminded. "How far is it? Because I can't really Apparate there if I've never visited there before."

"Well, it's up in Scotland, isn't it?" returned Tom, even though it wasn't really a question. "Though, you don't need to be worrying about Apparating. Since the war ended, and things have been more peaceful, Madam Rosmerta – that's the landlady of the pub in the village – and I got permission to connect our fireplaces to the Floo network. Seems a lot of folk want a quick passage way between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, being as they're the two biggest gathering places of wizards in Britain."

Tom continued to prattle on about the changes in the wizarding world since the war ended, and Morrigan had to politely remind him she wanted to go to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, begging your pardon, Missy," he apologized. "I'm assuming you know how to use Floo powder?"

Morrigan nodded, and Tom handed her a small pouch containing the silvery powder. "Well, all you need to do now is step into the fire place, and say 'The Three Broomsticks'."

"Thanks, Tom," replied Morrigan. "I'll be back before you close up tonight."

With that, she took a pinch of Floo powder, sprinkled it into the fireplace until the flames turned emerald green, stepped in and then said aloud 'The Three Broomsticks'.

Tucking her elbows in, Morrigan felt herself being transported very quickly. Other random grates went rushing past, but all too quickly to be perceived clearly. No sooner had the spinning motion began, however, when it suddenly stopped again, and Morrigan found herself standing in an unknown fireplace.

Looking around and into the room, she beheld a large inn, decorated in smooth wooden panels. Seating booths adorned the walls, small tables surrounded by chairs covered the floor, and a large mirror backed bar faced her.

Stepping out into what she assumed was the Three Broomsticks; Morrigan came face to face with a buxom woman, who had blonde curly hair trailing around her shoulders.

The blonde woman smiled kindly at Morrigan and then spoke, "Hello dear, I'm Rosmerta. Just arrived from the Leaky Cauldron, have you?"

"Yes, I have," she replied, dusting herself off. "And I'd love a drink, please."

"Of course, Miss, follow me to the bar and I'll take your order," replied Rosmerta warmly.

Morrigan followed Madam Rosmerta to the bar, and took an available stool next to it, then ordered a butterbeer.

Even though a chilly wind was blowing outside, and frost was forming in the highland air, the inside of the pub was cozy and snug. The butterbeer filled Morrigan with heat, and she felt herself relax as she took in her surroundings.

Because Hogsmeade was an entire wizarding village, in close proximity to Hogwarts - and not just a high street like Diagon Alley - the Three Broomsticks was a lot more busy than the Leaky Cauldron.

More than half the pub was filled with patrons, most of whom Morrigan assumed to be inhabitants of the village, although it was obvious from the accents of a few people that they weren't all local.

Over in the corner near the window sat a stern looking witch, who was wearing tartan robes and had her hair pulled into a tight bun.

As Morrigan finished her butterbeer, she felt a chill and turned towards the main door to see the cause of it. Into the pub had just walked a wizard who was so tall he filled the door way and had to stoop to fit through.

He had a grizzly, unkempt brown beard, and beetle like eyes just distinguishable behind all the hair.

As he entered, the statuesque wizard raised a large dustbin lid sized hand and said in a booming voice, "'Ello Rosmerta, usual please."

"Coming up, Hagrid," replied Rosmerta, and then began filling a huge tankard with what looked like ale.

Hagrid crossed the room, and reached the bar in one long stride. Turning to Morrigan, he gestured towards the stool next to her and asked in the same loud voice, "'Xcuse me, Miss? This seat taken?"

"No, go ahead," she replied, shuffling across a little to give him space.

Rosmerta presented Hagrid with his over-large tankard, and then turned to Morrigan, "Can I get you another drink, Miss?"

"Yes please," she replied with a smile, feeling warm and relaxed in the pub.

"Yeh not from roun' here are yeh? I can tell by yeh accent, an' I didn't recognize you from 'Ogwarts," asked Hagrid, looking at Morrigan slightly suspiciously.

"No, I'm not. I'm... well, I was visiting family in London, now I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do," she replied with a small shrug.

"That's a shame. Ain't yeh got no other family yeh can go to?" he continued pressing.

"They're all going home to Italy tomorrow, and I don't know if I'd be welcome to go with them, that is even if I wanted to," replied Morrigan, feeling uncomfortable at being asked so many questions.

"Italy yeh say? Fancy that. I've never been to Italy meself, but I passed that way a few years back," mused Hagrid more to himself.

Just then, the stern looking witch by the window looked up from where she'd been reading the newspaper, and spotted Hagrid.

"Hagrid," she called with a broad Scottish accent. "I didn't see you there; would you like to join me?"

"Certainly, Professor McGonagall," he replied loud enough for the whole pub to hear, and then he turned to Morrigan. "I hope yeh work things out with yer family."

"Thanks," she replied meekly, before returning back to her drink.

Morrigan reminded in the Three Broomsticks for the rest of the evening, drinking slowly and ordering a large, filling dinner.

The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxed, and Morrigan found herself happy just to sit and watch the various patrons, and not have to worry about her own life for one night.

At closing time, Morrigan flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom handed her a folded piece of parchment before she headed up to her bedroom.

When Morrigan was alone in her room, she read the note that said simply '_I'm sorry_.' She recognized the writing as Draco's, and vowed to speak to him the following day.

Then, exhausted from being out and about for half the afternoon, Morrigan collapsed into bed and fell soundly asleep.


	11. Family Bonds

**Author's notes: **Thanks to the wonderful **IMissPadfoot** (**UserID:****1133633**) for beta'ing for me.

Additional thanks to **Hannah Loves Lupin**,** Indeffinate** and** Disco Inferno1** for you wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Family Bonds**

The following morning, Morrigan awoke in a cheery mood. The change of scenery the previous night, and the comments made by Hagrid, had been playing on her mind, and Morrigan had decided it was high time to set a few things straight.

The raven-haired witch now knew that she wanted to accept her later Grandmother's house, and make a new start in Britain. As beautiful as Florence was, it had never really felt like home to Morrigan, and she'd always enjoyed her visits to Ireland much more.

In addition, Morrigan knew that some time away from her family, and the chance to discover who she really was, without the shadow of Lilith's death or Sean's presence hanging over her, could only be a good thing.

However, that wasn't to say she was prepared to give up on her family altogether. After Mary's death, and her heart to heart with Sean a few days previously, Morrigan had begun to realize how important her relatives were to her, and despite wanting to find her own way in life, she still loved them dearly.

Therefore, after a hearty breakfast, Morrigan Apparated to her Grandmother's house, which was where her family had been staying for the duration of their trip to Britain.

Conner, Isabella, Sean and Felicia were all packing, as Morrigan entered the old house, which had once been her grandmother's, and was now hers.

The last time Morrigan had been here was four years ago, and Mary had still been in good health. Back then, the house was regal, and mysterious, having three storeys of large rooms, in which Morrigan loved to explore.

Now, however, the house was run down and derelict. The only surviving evidence of its former beauty being the smell of sage so strongly associated with Mary herself.

As Morrigan entered the large double-parlour sitting room, where her mother was packing up, Isabella O'Brien turned her head to the doorway.

"Morrie," said the mother, upon seeing her daughter. "I'm so glad you're here."

Isabella's chocolate coloured eyes gleamed with tears, as her eldest daughter approached. Without preamble, Morrigan hugged her mother close to her.

"Madre," the young witch sighed, slipping into her mother's native Italian. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Lilith and Nonna. I'm sorry Sean and I spent so many years hating each other. Madre, sono spiacente."

"Sia calmo, bambino," Isabella comforted her daughter in Italian. "None of that matters any more, baby. I just want you to be happy. I spoke to Sean, and he told me everything you said. You've got to stop blaming yourself for Lilith's death, because it wasn't your fault and none of us blame you."

"I know that now, Mama. I know," sighed Morrigan, leaning close into her mother's comforting embrace.

"What happened to Lilith was a tragic accident, and nothing more. How were any of us meant to know what that potion would do? You and Lilith were always making potions with your grandmother, and nothing ever became of it. Mostly, you just managed to turn your hair bright colours," Isabella laughed, remembering the mischief her precious twins used to get themselves into.

"But we were too young to be using magic, and I should have never dared Lilith to drink the potion. Grams warned us about taking potions before she'd tested them herself," protested Morrigan.

"Morrigan, children are often inquisitive. You cannot continue to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault," insisted Isabella. "I lost a child, but I don't blame you for that, and you shouldn't either."

"I'm trying, Mama, I really am," sighed Morrigan, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You know Sean came to see me a few days ago? We talked a lot about what happened, and we've promised to try and work things out."

"That's wonderful, baby," replied Isabella, wiping the tears from her daughter's face. "When we all get home, maybe you and Sean can start trying to rebuild your relationship."

Morrigan hesitated, and pulled back from her mother's embrace slightly. Looking directly into the chocolate brown eyes, the younger woman spoke, "Erm, Mama, there's something I need to tell you. I read the letter Grams left me in her will, and well, I've decided I'm staying here. I'm going to refurbish the house, and live in it."

Isabella smiled knowingly, as though her daughter's announcement to stay in England wasn't really a surprise. "I thought you'd say that, and I support your decision," she assured warmly.

"You don't mind then?" questioned Morrigan, and when her mother nodded, she continued. "Thank you, Mama. Your acceptance means everything to me. Do you think Papa will understand too? And how about Felicia? I hope they'll be ok with this, because I feel it's something I really have to do."

"I'm sure everyone will understand," reassured Isabella warmly. "You're an adult now, Morrigan, and you're free to live life how you choose. That doesn't mean we aren't going to miss you greatly though, so you have to promise to write every week, and visit us as often as you can. No matter what happens here, and what kind of a life you make for yourself, I want you to know, you'll always have a home in Italy with your father and I."

"I know, Mama, and I appreciate that. I promise things will be different now though. Even though I won't be living with you any more, I'll make more of an effort to stay in touch. Everything that's happened recently has made me realize how important family is, and I don't want to lose those bonds," insisted Morrigan, embracing her mother again.

"And we'll all try too, baby. I know, how about we all stay here for a few more days? Maybe together, we could start fixing the house up?" suggested Isabella.

"I'd like that," replied Morrigan, with a happy smile. "And I know Grams and Lilith would have liked it too."

Isabella nodded, and embraced her daughter one more time. Then, the two women headed into the kitchen to prepare the family meal together.

In no time at all, home made spaghetti bolognese was bubbling on the stove, garlic bread was baking in the oven, and a tiramisu was setting on the counter.

As Morrigan prepared a fresh green salad, her sister Felicia appeared in the kitchen.

"Morrigan, you've come back," the younger sister exclaimed, rushing over to the raven-haired witch and embracing her.

"Yes, 'Licia, I realized it was time we all stopped fighting, and started being a real family again," replied Morrigan, kissing her younger sister on the forehead.

"Does that mean you're coming home with us too?" asked Felicia eagerly.

"Sadly, no," answered Morrigan. "I've decided to stop in Gram's house, do it up and make it my own. You know I was always happier here, 'Licia. But the good news is Mama said you are staying for a few more days to help me re-decorate and stuff. Plus, once the house is all restored, you'll have somewhere to stay during the school holidays."

"Well, I suppose if I get the bigger room because you won't be at home, and I have somewhere to escape to when Sean gets annoying, then you living here is ok by me," grinned Felicia, helping her sister to prepare the salad.

Finally, the whole family sat down to eat, for their first proper meal together in years. In the past, because of work, school and the differences between the siblings, they hadn't dined together very often, usually wanting to do their own thing at meal times. However, now that the O'Brien family had realized just how short life was, they wanted to make the most of every second they had together.

Dinner was a noisy affair, with everyone chatting over their meal; mostly about ideas of what Morrigan could do to the house now that it was hers.

"You could turn the top storey into a study and library," suggested Sean, showing he'd finally accepted his sister had no part in the past, and that he supported her move to Britain.

The only person who seemed unusually quiet through out the meal, was Connor, and Morrigan knew her father was worried about her decision to stay behind when the rest of the family left at the end of the week.

As Sean and Felicia went to wash up the dishes after dinner, and their mother prepared desert, Morrigan stayed at the table, hoping to have a quiet word with her father.

"Papa, I'll be ok, you know," she said softly, coming to sit next to him.

"I know you will, Morrigan, you were always the independent one of the family," sighed Connor. "I just can't help but worry. You're my little girl, and it's hard for me to believe you're all grown up now."

"I understand, Papa. But remember, just because I'm moving away doesn't mean I don't need you or that I don't love you," assured Morrigan. "Because I do love you."

"I love you too, Storm Crow," replied Connor, using the nickname Mary had so frequently called Morrigan. As he did, the strong scent of sage was apparent, and they both knew Mary was looking down on them and approving of what had happened.


	12. A Fresh Start

**Author's notes: **Thanks to the wonderful **IMissPadfoot** (**UserID:****1133633**) for beta'ing for me.

Additional thanks to **Hannah Loves Lupin** and** Disco Inferno1** for you wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Fresh Start.**

In the few days that followed, the O'Brien family joined together to help Morrigan fix up her new home. Considering there were four adults present, with their own wands, and the ability to use magic, it didn't take very long at all.

By the eve before Connor, Isabella, Sean and Felicia were due to return home to Italy, the house that had once belonged to Connor's mother, had been restored to its former glory.

Gone were the cobwebs hanging over doorways, or in the corners of rooms. Cleaned away was the layer of dust that had covered every surface in the majestic house. The neglect and dirt had been replaced by love and attention.

Now, every dresser, counter top and window pane gleamed. The wooden floorings of the house were so clean; you could see your own reflection in them. The dull, tarnished candelabra had been polished to a wondrous lustre, and candles were placed within them. The whole house was illuminated by a warm light, and a cosy atmosphere filled the rooms.

Additionally, the furniture had had been restored; and in every room there were long tables, packed bookcases, sumptuous velvet covered chairs, thick curtains, lavish throws and intricately embroidered rugs.

The most amazing room of all was the long lounge at the rear of the house. Morrigan had spent the majority of her time getting this room perfect.

The mahogany floor now shined so brightly, it looked as though it could be made of glass. However, not much of it could be seen, as a deep plum rug now sat on top of it. To the rear of the room, a large pair of patio doors opened onto the spacious back garden, which housed an herb patch and small pond. The strong smell of sage from the plants outside drifted on the breeze into the lounge.

Lining the wall opposite the patio was a long bookcase, jam packed full of various volumes; ranging from those that were so old they were almost turning to dust, to those so new their covers were still wrapped in protective paper.

A sofa and three arm chairs were placed in the centre of the room, all in front of a roaring log fire. Additionally, each seat had an arrangement of purple velvet cushions on them.

Finally, in pride of place above the mental was a portrait of a dark-haired, green-eyed girl. The person depicted looked just like Morrigan, only younger; the wasn't that quiet sadness in the jade orbs, and the smile was bright and natural, not slightly forced.

However, it was more than obvious who the portrait was of -- Lilith.

Smiling up at the picture of the twin she had tragically lost, Morrigan whispered, "We're home, sis."

Outside, a crow cawed approvingly, and Morrigan had to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Looking around the completely refurbished sitting room, Morrigan couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past few months. Sadly, she had lost her beloved Grandmother, but the young woman now knew Mary was in a better place, along with Lilith – and had now come to accept that eventually, everyone died, but that didn't mean your loved ones wouldn't remain in your heart for eternity.

Additionally, she had begun to heal the rift between herself and her family, which had formed after the loss of her twin. Morrigan knew it would be years before they returned to the closeness they'd had before Lilith died. However, it was a step in the right direction, and their relationship was now a lot better than it had been in a very long time.

Finally, she was branching out on her own, and beginning to make a life for herself, without the death of Lilith hanging over her, or being constantly in Sean's shadow. As Morrigan contemplated the future, her thoughts turned to Draco, and she wondered what would happen between the two of them when they saw each other again.  
Despite her mounting confusion about her feelings towards Draco, Morrigan still felt adamant that he should come and live with her; at least for a little while. Regardless of if she could see herself falling for him or not, Morrigan knew Draco needed a friend right now, and help getting back on his feet.

Maybe when he's sorted himself out, got a job, and possibly made contact with his parents, then Morrigan would consider if there was something more between then, than just friendship.

Vowing that when she saw Draco next, she would remind him of her offer to give him a home; Morrigan smiled to herself and went in search of her remaining family members.

She found her mother, father, Felicia and Sean all sitting around the newly cleaned dining room table; Isabella just about to serve up dinner.

"Everything ok, Morrie?" her mother asked, as Morrigan took a seat next to her younger sister.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how different life will be from now on," she replied with a wistful look.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind, and come back to Italy with us?" her father offered.

"No, I'm not changing my mind or anything," insisted Morrigan. "I was just thinking, is all. Now that I'll be living out here on my own, I'm going to have to get a job and things."

"Well, you have a bit of money saved, so there's no need to rush into anything, and you made good grades in your exams, so finding work should be no problem," reassured Isabella.

"I know that, Mama. It's just I've never given any consideration to what I wanted to do before, and I certainly didn't foresee my future living in England," replied Morrigan.

"Maybe the change will be good though," said Conner. "Now that the war against Voldemort is over, everyone is going to want to rebuild the wizarding world, so there will be plenty of job opportunities for you over here."

"Yeah, that's something I hadn't considered until now," agreed Morrigan. "I think when I'm settled in; I'll take a trip to the Ministry of Magic, and see what jobs they have to offer."

For the remainder of the evening, the O'Brien family enjoyed their last meal together, before Isabella, Conner, Sean and Felicia were due to travel by Portkey back to their home in Italy, the following morning.  
Additionally, the next day, Morrigan would be returning to the Leaky Cauldron for one last time, to settle up her expenses with Tom, pick up her few belongings from the inn and hopefully see if Draco was around.

As Morrigan curled up in her new bed that night, she wondered what exactly she would say to Draco if she saw him the next day.

'Oh, hey Draco, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks; but I really enjoyed our kiss the other day and would love it if you moved in with me,' didn't really seem appropriate.

Unable to rest, Morrigan headed downstairs to make herself a mug of hot cocoa, hoping that would relax her.  
She was slightly surprised, but also pleased to find her mother was also up, and sitting at by the counter top; a saucepan of warm milk boiling in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Morrie. I was just making so cocoa, do you want some?" Isabella inquired.

Morrigan laughed, and jumped onto the stool next to her mother.

"I guess great minds think alike; I was just coming down to do the same thing," she informed.

"Can't you sleep either?" asked the mother.

"Not really," replied Morrigan. "Why can't you?"

"I'm worrying about my baby leaving home," sighed Isabella.

"You needn't worry about me, Mama," Morrigan reassure. "I'm gonna be just fine with Lilith up there looking out for me."

Both women looked to the heavens and smiled.

"I'll try not to," promised the older woman. "So, tell me what's on your mind."

"No, you'll just laugh and think I'm silly if I told you," protested Morrigan.

"I would never," insisted Isabella. "I'm your mum, and nothing you have to say would ever seem stupid to me."

As Isabella placed two mugs of steaming cocoa in front of herself and Morrigan, the younger woman sighed, and then began to explain to her mother about her friendship with Draco; obviously leaving out the fact he used to be a Death Eater.

"Morrigan, you hardly know this man, are you sure inviting him to live with you is such a good idea?" protested Isabella. "Especially if you're developing feelings for him."

"He needs my help though, Mama," insisted Morrigan. "He can't go back to his own family, and he needs somewhere to stay so he can get himself back on his feet. I care about him, Mama, so I can't just turn him out into the cold."

"After everything you've been through, you big heart and endless compassion for others never ceases to amaze me," said Isabella with a warm smile. "If you think inviting this Draco to live with you is the right thing to do, then you have my blessing. Just be careful is all, sweetheart."

"I will, Mama," promised Morrigan, finishing off her drink. "And thanks for the advice."

Then, kissing her mother on both cheeks, she returned to bed, and fell into a contented sleep.


	13. An Unspoken Understanding

**Author's notes: **Just a quick heads up for everyone, this chapter hasn't been beta'd, as I wanted to get it posted as quickly as possible before the holidays. Therefore, please excuse any mistakes.

Additionally, with Christmas fast approaching, I don't know when I'll have another chapter for y'all. I will try to get one out before New Year's, but if not, it'll be after the holidays.

Finally, thanks to **Disco Inferno,****Hannah Loves Lupin, Persephoniii **and**Indeffinate** for you wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.

* * *

** Chapter Thirteen:**** An Unspoken Understanding**

The following morning, Morrigan big a tearful farewell to her family, as they all gathered to use a Portkey that would take them back to their home in Italy.

"Remember, you're always have a home with us, if things here don't work out," insisted Connor, embracing his daughter tightly.

"Thanks, Papa," replied Morrigan kissing her father on both cheeks.

"And you've got to promise to write to us every week," added Felicia, taking her turn to hug her older sister. "And visit us once you're settled in."

"Of course," assured the raven-haired witch, ruffling her sister's own ebony locks.

"Yeah, if you visit, there will be no one to keep me in line," teased Sean, now stepping up to embrace his sibling.

"I'm sure 'Licia will manage that perfectly well on her own," replied Morrigan facetiously.

Finally, it was only mother and daughter who hadn't said good-bye to each other, and Isabella turned to her second eldest with tearful eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Morrie," she all but sobbed. "If you ever need anything, I'm only an owl away. And remember, just follow your heart and everything will be ok."

"Thanks, Mama," returned the now crying woman. "For everything."

"It's nothing," insisted Isabella, with a warm smile.

"Well, I really appreciate it. And I'm going to really miss your late night coco and advice," sighed Morrigan, resting her head against her mother's chest.

"Me too, baby," agreed the older woman tearfully. "Just don't forget how much I love you."

"I would never," insisted the raven-haired witch, before adding, "And I love you too."

At last the two females stopped embracing, and the O'Brien family all gathered around the half-broken wooden spoon that would serve as a Portkey.

Taking one last turn to each embrace Morrigan, Connor, Isabella, Sean and Felicia all took hold of the disused kitchen utensil.

"We'll miss you," the called in unison, and then with a slight swirling motion they vanished.

Stepping back from where her family had just disappeared from, Morrigan looked around the empty house.

Despite its deserted state, the raven-haired woman's heart felt full of hope, and excitement for the future.

For the fist time since Lilith had died, Morrigan actually felt as though there was something to look forwards to, and she couldn't wait to start her new life in Britain.

As she reached the lounge room, the young woman took a moment to look up at the portrait of the twin she'd tragically lost.

"I'll always miss you, Lils," she whispered. "But I have to move on with my life, I hope you understand that."

Outside, a crow cawed, as if giving Morrigan the approval of her lost sister.

After taking one final look around the house, Morrigan Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. She had to pay Tom for her stay at the pub, collect her personal belongings from her room, and hopefully get a chance to speak to Draco.

Tom was sad to see Morrigan go; she'd been a loyal customer in the past few months. However, the bar keeper was also happy that the witched had overcome the melancholy that had accompanied her for the duration of Morrigan's stay at the establishment.

"Don't worry, Tom. I'll be back," she assured. "Nowhere else does fire whisky as good as you do."

The barman smiled gratefully at her, and tipped his cap.

Morrigan headed up-stairs to her room, gathered her belongings together, and then cast a charm on them so that they would all fit nicely into her pocket.

Then, the raven-haired witch went in search of Draco.

Despite the fact that the last time they'd seen each other, things had ended awkwardly between them, the young Malfoy Heir had left a note uttering his apology on the morning before Morrigan had gone to see her family.

Feeling hopeful that they could reconcile their differences and overcome the confusion their kiss had led to, Morrigan wrapped loudly on Draco's door.

To her surprise, but also delight, he answered a few moments later.

"Morrigan," he exclaimed in shock. "I thought you'd left for good, and that I wouldn't see you again."

"No, I just needed some time to sort things with my family out," she informed. "But, I will be leaving permanently today. I wanted to stop by and talk to you before I go, though."

"Erm, yeah, sure," stuttered Draco, hastily backing up and allowing Morrigan into his room.

Shockingly for a young man, Draco's room was very tidy, and he happily sat down on his neatly made bed, as Morrigan perched on a near-by stool.

"So, how did things with your family go?" he asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"Good, thanks," replied Morrigan with a smile. "We've sorted out as much as we can at the moment – and while it'll take a long time to get our relationship back to anything like it once was – it's a step in the right direction."

"That's great. I'm really pleased for you," returned Draco.

"Thank you," said Morrigan with a warm smile. "You know, I have you to thank for it in part. If it hadn't been for your insistence that I should take my Grandmother's house, and put myself first, I might not have reconciled with them."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," answered Draco, his own features breaking into a smile.

A few moments of silence followed, and then finally, Draco broke them by clearing his throat.

Morrigan – who had been looking out of the window at the streets of Diagon Alley below, turned her attention back to him, and was instantly pierced by his penetrating grey eyes.

When he said nothing more, she looked at him expectantly and closed the distance between the two of them by perching on the edge of his bed.

"You know, about the other day," Draco began sheepishly. "We'll, I'm really sorry."

Morrigan forestalled him with a wave of her hand. "Can we just draw a line under what happened?" she asked. "Both of us were tense and the time, and said things we shouldn't have. I didn't come here today for apologies."

"But, how I treated you then was unacceptable," he protested. "Getting angry with you like that makes me know better than him, and his followers."

"Draco, listen to me," insisted Morrigan, moving closer still to him, and taking his hand. "We were both at fault the other day. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten so angry if I hadn't provoked you; I should have known better. However, that's all in the past and what matters now is the reason I came here today. As well as saying sorry for taunting you, I also want to apologise for kissing you. I let myself get carried away by my feelings, and I realise now what you really need at the moment is a friend. Which is why, I want to let you know that the offer to stop with me - and get yourself together - still stands."

Draco looked at Morrigan in utter shock, hardly believing what he'd just heard.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Seriously," returned Morrigan. "When I was at home, I had a lot of time to think about it. I know what it's like to be alone, and to think you haven't got a friend in the world. I also know that if someone had made me the offer I'm making you, I would have jumped at it. Regardless of what you're going to do about your parents, if you want to stand any chance of making it on your own, you'll need some time and space to get your head together and your feet back on the ground. All I'm offering is a place for you to do that, and a friendly ear to listen, if you ever want it."

"Well, thank you," replied Draco, his features taking on an odd mixture of gratitude, confusion and slight abashment.

Morrigan knew from the expression that he wasn't use to accepting the help of others, and that admitting he had to rely on someone other than himself was hard for Draco.

"But don't think I'm doing this because I like you or anything. I just want to save myself the messy task of recovering you body from a ditch at a later date," she said facetiously, tying to break the tension that had formed between them.

The tactic worked, as Draco smirked, and replied by saying. "Of of course, because you know I'm only accepting your offer because it's the Slytherin thing to do; looking out for yourself in anyway necessary."

"Naturally," Morrigan teased, with a grin of her own.

Then, as the two friends began gathering Draco's belongings together, they both knew that a new, unspoken, understanding had been formed between the two of them.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!! Have a great time, and stay safe!

Wanda


	14. No Longer Alone

**Author's Notes:**Firstly, I want to apologize for the delay between this chapter, and chapter thirteen. I've had a busy few weeks, what with the holidays and then my little boy going back to school. Rest assure, however, now that everything has returned to 'normal', updates should be weekly again. Thanks for the patients.

Additionally, I'd like to thank **Disco Inferno1, Hannah Loves Lupin, Alistriona, Indeffinate, SailingAwaySoftly **and** xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo** for your review for chapter thirteen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Finally, special thanks to the wonderful **IMissPadfoot** (**UserID:****1133633**) for beta'ing for me – chapter 13 had so many mistakes without your keen eyes!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: No Longer Alone**

It took a few weeks for Morrigan and Draco to not only adjust to living together, but also to living away from their parents. Despite the fact that both of them had been living away from home for some time, not only while at their respective schools, but also since graduating, they had always stayed in places where everything was done for them. Their beds were made by House Elves, their meals prepared by others. Now, however, they had to learn to do things for themselves, and even if they did have the use of magic, day to day tasks, like doing the laundry didn't really come naturally to either Morrigan or Draco.

"You know, we could find an elf to do all of this," commented Draco one afternoon, after they'd spent hours magically scrubbing the oven.

"Yes, we could depend on the enslavement of 'lesser' beings to do our chores for us," returned Morrigan sarcastically. "Or we could learn to do it ourselves, and actually be proud of what we've accomplished."

"Rubbish. I didn't spend seven years at Hogwarts just to learn how to clean an oven. Besides, House Elves like doing this sort of thing, that's what they live for," insisted Draco with a faint sneer. "You know, we had an elf who actually cried when Mother wouldn't let him scrub the bed-pans three times a day."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, and threw a wet cleaning cloth at him.

"Well, don't go getting any ideas, we'll be doing things the 'normal' way," she informed, with a slight grin.

"Humph," muttered Draco under his breath, as he returned to cleaning the kitchen.

However, despite the difference in life style, the change in both Morrigan and Draco was very apparent.

The young witch had been very surprised, and slightly captivated, one evening when the Malfoy heir had entered the living room, freshly bathed, and wearing a set of new robes.

Morrigan's breath caught in her throat, as she took in Draco's gleaming, shoulder length silver locks, and his handsome appearance. She'd gotten so used to seeing him in dirty robes, with an unshaven face and unwashed hair, that to see him now was a drastic change. The witch mentally put herself in check, insisting that – for now – they could be only friends, and her growing feelings would have to wait.

"Cat got your tongue," Draco smirked. "Or are your reconsidering the offer I made to you on the first night we met?"

"No, actually I was just thinking how pretty your hair would look with a nice ribbon tying it back," she returned facetiously, glad the dim lighting in the living room was concealing the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

Draco simply shook his head, and with an amused smile took the available seat across from Morrigan.

"So, have you given any more thought about finding a job?" she inquired, after a few moments of comfortable silence had passed between them.  
"Yes and no," Draco replied ambiguously. When Morrigan raised an eyebrow questioningly, he elaborated. "Well, I know eventually, I'll have to find some sort of work. The question is what? I don't want anything too high profile, like a job in the Ministry, because my parents will know exactly where I am. However, I also don't want to spend my days dusting dirty book shelves in some back alley shop."

"And what would be wrong with that?" she countered. "Just think of all the reading you could do then."

"You know, you're starting to remind me of someone I went to school with," sneered Draco. "And trust me, that isn't a good thing."

"Oh, do tell," returned Morrigan. "Actually, wait, I think I can guess. Were they someone in your class you bullied into doing your homework for you?"

Draco let out a hallow laugh, "Not a chance. She was a dirty mud-blood, and an insufferable know-it-all to boot," he sneered.

The young witch sighed and shook her head. "What have I let myself in for?" she muttered under her breath.

"Seriously though," said Draco a few moments later. "I have been thinking about my future. I always enjoyed potion making at school, and thought I was quite good at it. Maybe I could make potions from here, and then sell them on to St. Mungo's and places like that."

"You know, that idea isn't half bad," agreed Morrigan with an impressed smile. "I mean, you wouldn't have to be in the public eye too much, and it would be a good way to make money. And then, who knows, after a few years, you could sort things out with your family and go on to do something different."

"Well, yeah, that's kind of along the lines I was thinking," continued Draco. "Going out to get potions ingredients and then sending the finished product off wouldn't be too difficult. I could just go in disguise, or to a village that isn't very busy. I don't know about reconciling with my parents though. It isn't really something I'm ready to face yet."

"That's fair enough, considering everything they've put you through. Just take it one day at a time," reassured Morrigan. "I'm going to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, to see what job openings they have available. Do you want me to see about potions supplying to St. Mungo's?"

"That would be really great of you, thanks," returned Draco. "I don't suppose, if I gave you the gold that you'd mind picking up a few books and some equipment for me, would you?"

"Sure, not a problem," replied Morrigan. "Just write me a list of what you need, and I'll drop by Diagon Alley after I've finished at the Ministry. Is there anything else you need me to do for you, while I'm out?"

"No, I'm good thanks," informed Draco with a shrug.

"Ok," answered Morrigan, also shrugging her shoulders. "Just the potions equipment and books it is then."

Draco nodded his head, and slipped into thoughtful silence once more. For the remainder of the evening, the companions stayed in their positions in front of the fire, saying little to each other, but enjoying the fact that they we no longer alone.


	15. Caught Out

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank **Hannah Loves Lupin, Disco Inferno1, xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, Persephoniii **and** Indeffinate **for your review for chapter fourteen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additionally, I must warn you that once again, this chapter hasn't been checked for mistakes. My usual beta is very busy at the moment, and I was just too eager to get this chapter posted. Therefore, please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors you may spot throughout.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Caught Out.**

Morrigan muttered a string of curse words – that could make even the most foul mouthed of people blush – as she hurriedly stepped out of the fireplace that connected her home in Ireland to the Ministry of Magic.

The young woman's black hair streamed behind her like a banner, as she raced across the auditorium to her destination.

After failing to hear her magical alarm clock go off, and then having a disaster while cooking breakfast that morning, Morrigan was now running late for her meeting with Penelope Clearwater, head of the 'Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes'.

The young witch had been hoping to inquire about vacancies in the aforementioned department, but now felt her chances were ruined due to her tardiness.

As she stepped into the golden doored elevator, and headed up to the third floor, Morrigan preyed she didn't run into any more problems before her meeting.

Thankfully, the fates were smiling down upon her, as the raven-haired witch reached Penelope Clearwater's office without further incident.

After taking a deep breath, and straightening her appearance, Morrigan knocked briskly on the heavy oak door.

"Come in," a soft, feminine voice rang out.

Stepping into the office, the young woman surveyed the room. Exactly opposite the door was a large window that looked out onto the bustling streets of Muggle London. In front of the window, was a large, highly polished mahogany desk. Seating in a massive, leather backed chair in front of the desk was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties – she has long curly hair brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and a slightly pointed face.

"Good morning, I'm Penelope Clearwater," the other woman greeted. "I assume you're Morrigan O'Brien?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Firstly, can I say how very sorry I am for my tardiness," returned Morrigan with a sheepish smile. "And that I'm very grateful for you agreeing to meet with me today."

"We're always on the look-out for new employees in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," informed Penelope, before adding, "Especially ones with qualifications like your own."

"Thank you," replied Morrigan bashfully, taking a seat on the chair opposite Penelope.

"So, what is it that I can do for you today, Miss O'Brien?" inquired the other woman.

"Please, call me Morrigan," insisted the raven-haired witch. "Well, as I've just taken up residence in Ireland – after growing up in Florence, Italy – I was hoping to find employment with the Ministry of Magic. I noticed that your department only deals with magical accidents caused by spells going wrong, and that you don't have a squad of witches and wizards to deal with catastrophes caused by the mis-informed taking of potions."

"I see," said Penelope, looking down to a piece of parchment in front of her. "I agree the Ministry is lacking in their aptitude to deal with potion induced problems. However, St. Mungo's has a very fine department for treatment of Potion and Plant Poisoning. Maybe it would be better if you were to inquire there about vacancies?"

"I did consider that. However, I felt that maybe St. Mungo's was best suited to solving possibly fatal and health-effecting issues. I thought it would be a waist of everyone's time if Medi-wizards were called out for a case of a child simply swallowing some something they shouldn't have, and turning their ears green and that it might be more appropriate for a specifically trained witch or wizard from the Ministry to attend to such problems."

"Yes, I see you point there, Morrigan and I assume you have a suggestion to remedy this situation?" inquired the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Yes, as it happens, I do," informed Morrigan. "What I propose is, that you hire me for your department, as a skilled Potions maker, who would be available on-call, to offer the appropriate antidote for any non-life threatening or heath effecting Potions that may have been accidentally consumed. As you will see from the letter I sent you last week, I obtained top-grades in my Potions examinations at Rome's 'Accademia di Magia'. Additionally, I also have high marks in Charms and Herbology."

Penelope surveyed the piece of parchment in front of her, which contained the letter Morrigan had sent the week before, along with a list of her examination grades and references from her previous professors at the Accademia di Magia. Then, she turned to the raven-haired witch with a broad smile.

"Very well, Morrigan. As it seems all of your qualifications are in order, I will speak to the Minister of Magic, and suggest to him your proposal," she informed. "If he feels your suggestion is feasible, and we have sufficient funding for it, I will write to you and we can discuss the idea further."

"Thank you, thank you very much for your time," replied the raven-haired witch, hardly able to suppress the grin that was creeping across her face. "I greatly appreciate you taking the time to see me and listen to my idea."

"It's been my pleasure, Morrigan. Hopefully, with the Minister's approval, I'll be seeing you again very soon," returned Penelope. "I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable."

"Thank you, you too," said Morrigan, rising from the seat and exiting the office.

She had a good feeling about the meeting, and was left feeling very hopeful by what Penelope Clearwater had just said to her. With any luck, the Minister of Magic would like her idea too, and she'd soon be finding herself in employment. Morrigan just preyed her trip to St. Mungo's, and inquiring on Draco's behalf about supplying potions to the hospital would go equally as well.

However, the raven-haired witch's good mood began to evaporate as she stepped into the elevator and walked straight into an all too familiar face.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking up at the foreboding form of Lucius Malfoy.

The Slytherin patriarch looked at the young woman through narrowed eyes. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on the former Death Eater and his mouth curled into a sinister sneer.

"Morrigan O'Brien, isn't it?" he inquired, looking her up and down. "I seem to recall that you were unfortunate to bump into me once before and if I'm not mistaken I warned you on that occasion that if you ever did it again, I wouldn't be so forgiving."

The raven-haired witch gulped, as Lucius' cold grey eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step closer to her. When Morrigan had met Mr. Malfoy before, she had been startled by how similar he looked to Draco, and today was no different. However, the rather disturbing fact was, the former Death Eater now looked exactly like his son had, when Draco had angrily shown Morrigan his Dark Mark.

With her heart hammering inside her chest, the young woman took a step backwards, and found herself pushed up against the wall of the elevator. The lift was so small, she barely had room to move, and that situation was only made worse when Lucius advanced on her, and pressed his body against hers.

"However, you're fortunate, Miss O'Brien, as I've been hoping to run into you," he informed sinisterly, his hot breath hitting Morrigan's neck and making her shiver.

The young woman looked up into the former Death Eater's cold eyes, wondering what he could possibly want to speak to her about, and then the frightening realization hit her – Draco! Lucius had obviously found out his son was stopping with her, and now wanted to question Morrigan about it.

"Yes, I want to know why you're hiding my son away?" he inquired, as though he'd picked the very thought from the raven-haired witch's head.

"I... I'm not," Morrigan insisted, taking a deep, shuddering breath and trying to calm her nerves.

"Don't lie to me, you silly child," Lucius whispered sinisterly in her ear, his hands clamping down on her shoulders so that she couldn't escape. "It seems the two of you weren't as careful around Diagon Alley as you'd thought. I have information from three different eye-witnesses that you and my son have been spending a lot of time together, and that the last time he was seen, was in your company leaving the Leaky Cauldron with all his worldly possessions in his arms."

"We...I...I've..." the raven-haired witch stuttered in reply, hoping for a logical explanation to Lucius' accusations.

Thankfully, a distraction came, as the doors to the elevator clattered open and in stepped a young wizard with shocking red hair.

Lucius instantly jumped back, releasing Morrigan, as the unknown redhead looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Weasley," Malfoy said curtly, hardly bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Malfoy," Weasley returned with the same contempt. "Have you nothing better to do than bother innocent witches?"

The redhead then turned to Morrigan, concern etched in his blue eyes.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he Miss?" he inquired.

"No, no," Morrigan lied, just feeling relieved someone else had entered the lift.

"Well, if he does, be sure to report him to the Auror office," replied the man. "Just ask for Ron Weasley, and I'll be happy to deal with Malfoy personally."

"Erm, yeah, thanks," said the raven-haired witch, hurriedly stepping out of the lift.

With her heart still hammering in her chest, her knees week, and her palms sweating, Morrigan raced to the fire-place, and used the Floo Network to transport her to St. Mungo's.


	16. Time for Action

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank **Persephoniii**,** Disco Inferno1**,** Hannah Loves Lupin**,** xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo**, **Hatsue Cybanne** and **Indeffinate **for your review for chapter fifteen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additionally, I'd like to thank all the people who've been reading and added me to their author's alert list recently. It means a lot to me.

Fianlly, huge thanks go to the wonderful **IMissPafoot (User ID: 1133633)** for beta'ing this chapter for me. Love ya, babe!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Time for Action.**

When Morrigan arrived at St. Mungo's, she was still feeling very shaken from her encounter with Lucius Malfoy. She could still feel Malfoy's hot breath on her throat and the scent of his cologne against her skin.

Morrigan shuddered, as a chill ran down her spine, trying to block the mental image of Malfoy out of her head. However, that was easier said than done, as he looked so much like his son, Draco.

Draco, Morrigan sighed to herself. How was she ever going to tell Draco about her run-in with his father?

There was no doubt in her mind that Draco would react badly to the news his father had threatened her. The whole reason he'd left home and gone on the run in the first place was because of how his dad treated and intimidated him.

Trying to collect her thoughts, and calm herself down, Morrigan took a deep breath and then strode over to the reception desk of St. Mungo's.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me, please?" she asked the plump blonde 'Welcome Witch' behind the desk. "I have a friend, who is a skilled potions maker; however he's unable to leave the house. He needs a source of income, and was wondering about supplying remedies to the hospital."

"You'll need to speak to the Healer for the department of Potion and Plant Poisoning, then," informed the Welcome Witch shortly. "His name is Aidan Weatherby, and you'll find him on the third floor."

"Thank you very much," replied Morrigan, before striding towards the elevator. When she stepped inside, the interior reminded her so much of the elevators at the Ministry of Magic, that Morrigan had a flashback of Malfoy pinning her up against the wall, and she shuddered involuntarily.

As she stepped out of the elevator, Morrigan had to once again take a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd been in some dangerous and terrifying situations in the past, but hardly anything had affected her as badly as her encounter with Lucius Malfoy. Each time Morrigan closed her eyes, she could see Malfoy in her head, or hear his sneering voice.

Chiding herself for being so silly, Morrigan continued along the corridor, looking for Aidan Weatherby, and eventually found the Healer moments later. Weatherby was standing just outside a ward, worriedly consulting a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me, Mr Aidan Weatherby?" Morrigan began. "I was wondering if you could help me please. I have a friend, who is a skilled potions maker; however he's unable to leave the house. He needs a source of income, and was wondering about supplying remedies to the hospital."

"Certainly, my dear," replied Weatherby cheerily. "If I could ask you to tell your friend that he should drop a few samples of his potions in at the hospital, along with his examination certificates from Hogwarts. Once I've received that information, I'll be able to consider the matter further."

"Thank you very much. That's great," returned Morrigan with a delighted smile. "I'll tell him that, and probably drop the potions and examination certificates around myself in the next few days or so."

"That will be fine, Ma'am," agreed Weatherby. "I'll look forwards to seeing you again, and discussing the prospects of your friend supplying the hospital with potions."

"Thank you again for your time, Mr. Weatherby," Morrigan said again, as she turned and headed back along the corridor.

All she needed to do now was drop by Diagon Alley, pick up the potions supplies and books Draco had asked for, and then she could return home. However, at the prospect of going to Diagon Alley, Morrigan began to tremor. _'What happens if I run into Lucius Malfoy again?'_ she worried to herself.

Then suddenly, a wonderful idea hit Morrigan. _I can just go to Hogsmeade instead, _she mused to herself._ No one there knows me, so I shouldn't run into any trouble._

Feeling delighted to have come up with a solution to her problem so quickly, Morrigan got back into the elevator, headed down to the ground floor, and then used the Floo Network to take her to The Three Broomsticks.

Hogsmeade was pleasantly quite, as it was Wednesday afternoon, and the only shoppers about were just locals running errands. Morrigan was able to pick up Draco's potions supplies, and the books he'd requested in about half an hour. She then Flooed back to her home in Ireland, mentally preparing herself to tell Draco she'd run into his father earlier that day.

When Morrigan stepped out of the fire-place, and into her living room, she found Draco leisurely draped across the sofa, casually reading on of his old Hogwarts' Potions text-book. A lump formed in her throat, and a knot in her stomach. How could she possibly tell Draco about her earlier encounter with Lucius, when he was sitting there looking more peaceful and contend than he had in weeks?

"Hey," Draco said, looking up from his book and smiling at her. "Get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, I did thanks," replied Morrigan. "My meeting at the Ministry went really well. Penelope Clearwater seemed really impressed with my proposal. She said she'll have to speak with the Minister of Magic about it first, but seemed hopeful I should be offered a position in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes soon. She said she'll send me an Owl once she's spoken to the Minister."

"Wow. That's great, Morrigan. I'm really pleased for you. After how hard you've been working recently, you deserve something good to come of your meeting," returned Draco with a broad smile.

"I also popped into St. Mungo's and asked about you supplying them with potions. Aidan Weatherby, the head Healer in the department of Potion and Plant Poisoning said that you should drop some examples of your potion making skills, and your Hogwarts examination certificates around to him as soon as possible, and then you can discuss the matter further. I told him that I'd pass the message on to you, and that I'd probably be bringing in the things he requires over the next few days or so," she informed him.

"Morrigan, I cannot thank you enough for doing that for me," said Draco genuinely. The last time he'd thanked her for something, he'd seemed to do so with a certain amount of reluctance. However, on this occasion, there was no hidden resentment or pride in Draco's voice, just legitimate gratitude.

"You're very welcome. Anything I can do to help you get back on your feet, just ask me. Oh, I also popped into Hogsmeade and picked up the Potions things you wanted," she informed, handing him the bags of ingredients and books.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate all your help," insisted Draco. "What do I owe you for them?"

"All together it came to five Galleons, three Sickles and eleven Knuts," Morrigan returned. "But how about we split the difference and call it even? I know I could use some of the things I brought for you too."

"Sure," he agreed, pulling out his coin bag and handing Morrigan a handful of gold. "So, did you do anything else interesting while you were out? You know, if I had more freedom, I'd have spent the whole afternoon in the Three Broomsticks."

Morrigan hesitated slightly, her palms beginning to sweat, and her heart racing. Should she tell him about her run-in with his father and ruin the moment?

Draco noticed her momentarily pause, and looked at Morrigan through narrowed eyes.

The Legilimency lessons his Aunt Bellatrix had given him a few years ago were enough for Draco to know she was covering something up. However, for some strange reason he didn't understand, he didn't delve further into Morrigan's mind to see what the exact problem was.

Morrigan faltered under Draco's penetrating gaze, torn between protecting him, and getting her encounter with Lucius out in the open.

"Well... I... erm...I-ran-into-your-father-today," she said finally, letting the last out as quickly as possible, so that it left her mouth all bunched together.

"What?" he barely whispered in reply. "When? Where?"

"I was just coming out of Penelope Clearwater's office, and had gotten into the elevator, when he stepped in behind me."

"What did he say to you? Did he recognize you from the last time you met? Did he say anything about me?"

Morrigan's stomach lurched when she saw the look of fear and desperation on Draco's face. If she told him now, it would ruin the peace and tranquillity they'd built since moving into her grandmother's house. However, if she wasn't honest with him – not only would that cast a massive cloud of mistrust over their friendship – but Draco would be forced to continue living in terror. Either way, she was doomed. What Morrigan had to decide was which option was best and least hurtful.

"Come on, Morrigan, please be honest with me about my father," prompted Draco.

The despair in his voice made up her mind, and she knew she had to tell him the truth. He deserved that much at least.

"Yes, he recognized me, and somehow he knows we're living together," she admitted finally. "He all but threatened me to tell him where you were. But fortunately, some Auror Ron Weasley stepped into the elevator just in time, and your father backed off."

Draco didn't even react to the mention of his former Hogwarts' enemy. Instead, his eyes glowed with an angry fire; the same hatred Morrigan had seen in those grey orbs on the night Draco had shown her his Dark Mark. The same sinister heat that she'd seen in Lucius Malfoy's eyes just hours ago.

Involuntarily, Morrigan flinched and took a few steps backwards, pushing herself up against the fireplace.

"He threatened you?" Draco bellowed, advancing on her slowly.

All Morrigan could do was nod her head.

"That's it! I've had enough of this and I'm not standing for it another second longer. I've got to do something about him, so that he stops tormenting me. It's bad enough that my father pretty much controls me every action, but threatening someone I care about is taking matters a step too far.

And with that, Draco swept out of the room, to the front door and strode out of the house.

Morrigan composed herself quickly, and thankfully caught up with Draco just as he reached the bottom of the drive-way, and was about to Apparate away.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To have it out with my father," he insisted and then with a swish of his robes, turned on his heel and was about to vanish.

"Not without me, you don't," she protested, grabbing Draco's arm so that he had no choice but to take her with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Because a little shamelss self-promotion never hurt anyone, please feel free to check out my new fan fiction website, the link for which can be found on my profile. Thank, Wanda. 


	17. I'd rather live with bloodtraitors

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank **AshleyLoraineWolf, Persephoniii, Disco Inferno1, Indeffinate, xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, Hannah Loves Lupin **and** hpjedi1 ** for your review for chapter sixteen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additional thanks to all the people who have been adding me to their alerts list, and viewing my new website recently, your support means the world to me!!

Finally, thanks to the wonderful **IMissPadfoot**, who beta'ed this chapter for me.

* * *

******Chapter Seventeen: I'd rather live with blood-traitors and mudbloods**

Once the familiar sensation of being pressed from every direction and iron bands tightening around her chest - that Apparating caused - had subsided, Morrigan found herself standing in a narrow lane, outside a high, manicured yew hedge, still clinging to Draco's arm. By the look on his face, they'd successfully transported to his parents' house.

Morrigan looked through the wrought-iron gates in wonder, at the perfectly straight driveway, which was running straight up to the handsome manor house. An expansive landscape, including the garden had a fountain and albino peacocks roaming the lawns.

"Wow," she murmured, more than impressed by the house Draco had grown up in.

"Thats nothing. Wait until we get inside," smirked Draco, then he caught himself and remembered why they were there, and added, "Actually, on second thoughts, maybe you should wait out here."

"No way, Draco," insisted Morrigan. "You came to have it out with your father, and I came to support you. So that's what we're going to do. Together."

Draco didn't protest again, and instead waved his wand, so that the wrought-iron gates sprang open. Looking hesitantly over his shoulder, he led them up the magnificent driveway, right to the front door, and then cautiously pushed them open.

Together, Morrigan and Draco stepped into a large, marbled entrance hall, where lavish rugs lined the floor and gleaming crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling.

The hadn't gotten further than a few steps when the oak door to the closet room flew open and someone hurried out of them.

Draco backed off a little, and Morrigan looked around reluctantly, as a a tall, thin woman with long blonde hair and a pale complexion strode towards them. While she was not an unattractive woman, she had a look of disgust on her face which detracted from her otherwise handsome features.

Morrigan could only assume this was Draco's mother, and while it was apparent that he'd inherited his fair appearance from both of his parents, Draco much more closely resembled his father.

As the woman neared them, and spotted Draco, her features softened, and a soft smile penetrated the original coldness of her face.

"Oh, Draco," she exclaimed, rushing towards her son and throwing her arms around him. "We've been so worried about you, and we're thrilled you've come back to us. Just wait until your father gets home, he'll be so pleased to see you."

Draco shrugged out of his mother's embrace, and backed away from her.

"Father isn't here?" he questioned, almost angrily. "Then where is he? When will he be back?"

"Calm down, dear. He just popped to the Ministry to speak to someone, I'm sure he'll be back shortly," his mother insisted. "Now, come on into the sitting room, and tell me where you've been for all of these months."

Draco nodded, knowing it was best to agree, and hold his tongue until his father returned. With a hesitant nod to Morrigan, he followed his mother into the room she'd just came from.

The three of them took seats around the fire place, and after Draco's mother summoned a house elf to bring them some drinks, it was then that her eyes fell on Morrigan.

"And you must be the witch who has brought my boy to his senses and convinced him to come home," she said with a questioning smile. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and you would be?"

"Morrigan O'Brien, Ma'am," Morrigan returned, before adding. "But I had no influence on Draco returning, he made that decision on his own."

"Well, whatever the case, Morrigan, it really is wonderful to have you both here," insisted Narcissa. "So, tell me Draco, how have you been keeping? Where are you staying? Have you got enough money?"

"Mother, I'm fine," assured Draco blankly. "I've stopping with Morrigan, and everything is fine. Now, would you please summon Father or something, so that I can speak to him and then we can be on our way."

Narcissa looked hesitantly around the room, fearing that the quicker her husband returned, the sooner her son would be leaving.

However, the matter was taken out of her hands, as suddenly the fire glowed emerald, and Lucius stepped from the flames.

He saw his wife, and smiled wearily at her, before his eyes fell on Morrigan and his face contorted with malice.

"You," he accused. "What are you doing in my home?"

"She's with me," Draco announced, stepping out of the shadows he'd been hiding in.

Suddenly, Lucius' face contorted, the looked of malice he'd been directing at Morrigan dropped away, to be replaced by a placid mask of tranquility.

"Draco, son," he said, walking towards Draco with his arms outstretched. "We're so pleased you've come home to us."

It was obvious to Morrigan, however, that the apparent calmness of Lucius was just an act, and she wondered how long it would be before his true colours emerged.

Draco also knew his father's pleasantness was all put on, and not feeling in the mood for game playing, he turned on Lucius with burning eyes.

"I have not come home to you," he informed sardonically. "I've come to tell you to stop following me, stop having me watched, and most of all stop threatening my friends."

"Draco, dear," Narcissa interjected. "Your father only did those things because he was worried about you, and I'm quite sure he never threatened your friends."

"Worried? About me?" Draco retorted with a bitter laugh. "Concerned about his public image more like. And he has threatened my friends, if you don't believe me, ask Morrigan herself, because I'm sure father won't tell you the truth about what he got up to at the Ministry today."  
Narcissa looked questioningly between her son and her husband, her eyes were glazed and she looked almost in tears.

"Now, calm down, Draco. I'm sure Morrigan has just misunderstood what happened at the Ministry today. I was merely inquiring into your whereabouts and well-being," insisted Lucius.

"My well-being?" laughed Draco, the volume of his voice rising dangerously. "Was it for my well being when I was forced to take the Dark Mark and serve the Dark Lord? Was it in my best interest that you both stood by and did nothing, while I was ordered to kill someone? Was it for me that you invited the Dark Lord into our home and forced me to watch him murder one of my teachers?"

By this stage, Draco had now advanced on his father so that he was pressing the other man against the fire-place. His eyes glowed with hatred, and his robes billowed behind him, as Draco spat out every single thing his parents had done to hurt him.

Morrigan flinched in her seat, and tried to back away a little. She'd seen Draco this angry only once before, but she knew from personal experience that he was only moments away from doing something terrifying.

Additionally, Lucius looked equally as frightening. His long, blonde hair was streaming behind him, and his usually cold, grey eyes were burning with such malice that Morrigan was forced to look away from him.

She chanced a glance at Narcissa, who now had tears pouring down her cheeks, as she looked between her husband and her son in utter dismay, seemingly at a total loss what to do.

"Draco, don't be such a foolish child," spat Lucius. "Do you seriously think that Dark Lord wouldn't have killed us all if you hadn't carried out our orders. I was in Azkaban, so there was nothing to do to stop him, and even if I could have, he would have never listened. I merely did what it took to keep you alive."

"Don't pretend you care about me now. Don't you dare say you did all of that for my benefit," raged Draco angrily. "You were just doing what it took to protect yourself, and your reputation with the Dark Lord. If you really loved me, you'd have never gone back to him when he rose again, and you certainly wouldn't have so readily given me over to him as a servant. Do you know, there are some parents who died to protect their children from him."

"If you're referring to Harry Potter, then you're even more stupid than I thought. His parents were nothing, just a blood-traitor and a mudblood, they deserved to die like they did, and if we'd have been lucky Potter would have died with them. Don't you think that by me serving the Dark Lord, and trying to rid our world of scum like the Potters, that I was doing the best for you? I risked and gave up everything so that you might live in a world where blood-status counts for something," argued Lucius hotly.

"Well, I think I'd rather live with blood-traitors and mudbloods, than in a world where the Dark Lord was it's ruler," Draco spat, before turning to Morrigan. "I think I've said everything I wanted to, come on, lets go."

Morrigan rose hesitantly from her seat, and followed Draco out of the room and down the hallway.

As Draco reached the front door, he turned back to his father and said, "If I so much see you again, or hear that you've laid one finger on Morrigan, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Then, with a swish of his robes, Draco grabbed Morrigan's hand and they Apparated away.********


	18. Surprise Visits

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank **Hannah Loves Lupin, Disco Inferno1, Persephoniii, Indeffinate **and** xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo**  
for your review for chapter seventeen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Sorry it's taken me a little longer than usual to get a new chapter up, today is my little boy's fifth birthday, so as you can imagine, things have been pretty manic for me the last few days!

Finally, I'll warn you all now, this chapter hasn't been beta'ed, as my usual beta is very busy at the moment, preparing to set up an online business. You'll have to forgive any mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Surprise Visits.**

In the few weeks that had passed since Draco went to speak to his father a lot had happened to both Morrigan and Draco.

Immediately after Draco's showdown with Lucius, Draco became sullen and Morrigan found it very hard to talk to him, things getting so bad that sometimes she couldn't even be in the same room as Draco.

It was hard for Morrigan, as the more time she spent with Draco the more and more she realized how deeply he cared for her. Additionally, the words that Draco had uttered just before they'd Apperated to Malfoy Manor repeatedly rang in Morrigan's head.

'Threatening someone I care about is taking matters a step too far,' Draco's outburst of feelings replayed in Morrigan's mind for what felt like the hundredth time, as she flopped back onto her bed and sighed.

Did this mean he felt the same way that she felt for him? Or was it simply something Draco had said in the heat of the moment? Either way, was now really the right time for Morrigan to confess to him that she was starting to see their friendship as more than simply platonic?

And then Morrigan remembered the last time Draco had let his guard down in the heat of the moment - they'd argued because she'd taunted him about his Death Eater past, and Draco had angrily shown her his Dark Mark – and then Draco had pressed his lips against hers in a passionate and heated kiss.

Brushing her finger tips across her lips, Morrigan shuddered with desire at the mere memory of their embrace. She'd never kissed any one before, and for a first kiss – despite the confrontation that had brought it about – it had been perfect.

Morrigan could see the potential there between herself and Draco. Due to their up bringings, and the issues they'd both had with their families recently, they connected with each other, and understood each other on a level Morrigan hadn't experienced with a guy before; she'd only ever been that close to Lilith and her Grandmother.

However, now was not the time to be thinking of chaste kisses and decelerations of affection. They both had their futures to consider, and both of them were waiting to hear about the jobs they'd applied for.

That was the one good thing that had come of Draco's confrontation with Lucius. After a few days of sulking and being sullen, Draco had decided he'd be letting his father win if he continued to mope around the house. He'd realized, if he wanted to make something of his life and put the past behind him, he couldn't keep blaming his parents for everything, and needed to take action of his own accord.

Therefore, Draco had visited St. Mungo's and taken a vial of Blood-Replenishing Potion and a vial Pepperup Potion, as examples of his potions making skills along with his examination certifications from Hogwarts. Additionally, he'd been visiting Diagon Alley at least once a week to buy new potions ingredients and reference books, hardly caring less if he ran into his father – claiming that if he did so, Lucius had better heed his advice and keep well away from him.

Morrigan had been equally as busy, drawing up a business plan for a proposed 'Accidental Potions Consumption' division within the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, to present to Penelope Clearwater, and the Minister of Magic. She had a meeting with them on that coming Friday to discuss her ideas, and Morrigan had been working well into the night – not only on her plan – but also making up suitable potions, so that she'd be prepared for the conference.

As far as Morrigan could tell from what Penelope Clearwater had said to her, all that was standing in her way from becoming head of the proposed 'Accidental Potions Consumption' division was funding. Both Penelope and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been suitably impressed with all that Morrigan had suggested to them thus far, and felt her ideas would make a good addition to the changes and improvements the Ministry of Magic had been making since the fall of Voldemort.

* * *

It was the day before Morrigan's meeting with Penelope Clearwater and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Morrigan was just putting the finishing touches to her business plan, when a knock sounded at the front door.

Draco was out, and Morrigan assuming he'd lost his keys or something went to answer it. Not thinking it would be anyone else, she forgot to check through the spy hole in the front door to see who was calling, and opened it widely.

"You know, Draco, if you keep misplacing your keys I'm going to have to Charm them so that they remain attached to you," she commented factiously as she answered the door, but then froze when she discovered that it wasn't Draco waiting on the other side.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes, and hastily took a few steps backwards, as Narcissa Malfoy gazed down at her.

"May I come in, please?" she asked simply.

"Erm...yeah, sure," Morrigan stuttered in reply, not sure what else to say. "Draco is out at the moment, but you're welcome to come in a wait for him."

"Actually, it was you I wanted to speak to," Narcissa informed, stepping into the hallways and looking round at her surroundings. "So I suppose it's a good thing my son isn't here."

Morrigan nodded blankly, and lead Narcissa into the sitting room.

"Erm...can I get you anything?" Morrigan asked finally. "Would you like a drink maybe?"

"No, I'm quite alright, thank you," insisted Narcissa. "This will only be a short visit."

Again, Morrigan couldn't think what to say, so she took a seat on the sofa and gestured that Narcissa should sit down too.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing Draco to see me," Narcissa said simply without preamble.

"As I told you then, I had nothing to do with Draco's decision to see you, he made that choice all on his own," protested Morrigan.

"Even so, if it hadn't been for your friendship and advice you've given him in recent months, I doubt he'd have made that decision on his own," continued Narcissa, the mask that was painted on her face faltering slightly, as a smile broke her features. "And I'm very grateful for that."

"Well, I got the impression your husband wasn't very pleased to see Draco," Morrigan commented before she could stop herself.

Narcissa froze, and her features became harsh again, the mask slipping back into place.

"I think what my husband does or says I none of your business, Miss, and you'd do well to remember that," she said finally, in an icy cold tone.

"Actually, I bed to differ," countered Morrigan, thinking that now that she'd opened this can of worms, she may as well go ahead and say exactly what was on her mind. "I care about Draco a lot, and I don't want to see him get hurt by you more than he already has been. Plus, I don't take to kindly to being threatened, and maybe your husband would do well to remember that."

Narcissa looked horrified at been spoken to in such a way, and rose from her chair, before making her way to the front door.

"I think this discussion has come to an end," she said coldly, as she reached for the handle.

However, before either woman could take another step, the door flew open Draco stood in the doorway, looking beyond angry.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he accused.

TBC...


	19. Revelations

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank** xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, Indeffinate, Persephoniii, Hannah Loves Lupin, waffenmac **and** C0mdLicAt3p **for your review for chapter eighteen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additionally, I'd like to thank **waffenmac** for your review for chapters one, two and five.

Sorry it's taken me a little longer than usual to get a new chapter up once again – it's half-term, so I have less free time with my little boy not being at school. Hopefully, next week, everything should be back to normal.

Finally, thanks to the wonderful Karen (IMissPadfoot, User ID:133633) for beta'ing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Revelations.**

Narcissa looked horrified at being spoken to in such a way, and rose from her chair, before making her way to the front door.

"I think this discussion has come to an end," she said coldly, as she reached for the handle.

However, before either woman could take another step, the door flew open and Draco stood in the doorway, looking beyond angry.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he accused.

"I came to see you, dear, to make sure you're okay," explained Narcissa simply.

"I thought I told you I was just fine a few weeks ago when I came to visit you and Father," insisted Draco. "And I clearly remember warning both of you to stay away from me from now on."

Draco's eyes flashed with an angry fire, as he advanced on his mother, until he was almost pinning her to the wall.

"What do you really want, Mother?" he questioned forcefully.

"I... I told you," stammered Narcissa. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, that you're looking after yourself properly and that you don't need anything."

"Well, as you can quite clearly see, I'm just fine, so you can kindly leave now," returned Draco coldly, not even looking at his mother even though she was merely inches from him.

Morrigan watched the whole exchange in horrified puzzlement, feeling as though she should have never let Narcissa inside in the first place. She wondered what lengths Draco would do to rid his mother from the house, and she also worried how angry he'd be with her once Narcissa finally left. Momentarily, Morrigan contemplated intervening to break the tension, but then thought better of it, knowing it wasn't her place to interfere and remembering how Draco had taken a back seat when she had it out with Sean in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Draco, please, talk to me," Narcissa begged her voice straining painfully with emotion as her eyes clouded with tears.

"I have nothing more to say to you," informed Draco coldly, and then turned and headed towards the living room.

Narcissa looked at Morrigan imploringly.

"Morrigan, tell him what I said to you. Tell him how much I love him and that I didn't mean to hurt him," she pleaded.

Morrigan remained in stunned silence, unable to tear her eyes away from the woman who now had tears streaming down her face. It was obvious that Narcissa meant what she said, and that she loved Draco deeply and just wanted a chance to talk to him. Additionally, Morrigan thought that if Draco actually spoke to his mother it might do him some good. To hear her side of things may help him gain some prospective on the situation. However, Morrigan also didn't want to take sides, and ruin the friendship she'd built up with Draco by agreeing with Narcissa.

Instead, she shook her head apologetically and mouthed, "It's not my place to do anything."

Narcissa looked from Morrigan to Draco, who was sitting in a large arm chair in the living room, with his back to the hallway and his mother.

With another beseeching glance at Morrigan – who merely shrugged her shoulders to say there was nothing more she could so – Narcissa crumpled to the floor and began sobbing.

Morrigan gazed hesitantly between the crying Narcissa, and Draco – who still hadn't turned around despite the fact his mother was wailing – unsure of what to do now. Part of her wanted to go and comfort Narcissa, and the other part of her wanted to slap some sense into the woman and remind her she'd brought this situation upon herself by caring more about the Dark Lord than she did her own son.

In the end, however, all Morrigan could do was stand and watch in silence.

Finally, Draco could take no more of the sobbing, apparently, and stormed into the hallway to glare down at his mother.

"For Merlin's sake, woman, pull yourself together," he sneered. "You're pathetic."

Narcissa looked up at her son, her eyes blood-shot and rimmed with tears.

"You... you... sound just like your father when you use that tone," she whimpered.

"Don't you ever compare me to that man," Draco bellowed, once again his usually cold grey eyes burring with an angry fire. "You obviously have nothing to say that I want to hear, so I ask you again, will you please get out of my sight and leave me to my work. Do you even know I have a job at St. Mungo's now, supplying them with potions? And I got that all on my own, without you or father looking over my shoulders constantly."

Narcissa gazed up at her son, and blinked her eyes repeatedly to rid them of the tears. "Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure your father will be too," she whispered.

"Ha, I very much doubt that," scoffed Draco, his voice etched with disdain. "Where's the power and glory in using your skills to help someone else? No, I expect Father will be disappointed, just like he was all throughout my life at Hogwarts, even when I made the Quidditch team."

"Draco, your father and I have never been disappointed in you," insisted Narcissa, her tone once again pleading.

"That's a lie, and we both know it. The only time Father was even remotely proud of me was when I was branded with the Dark Mark and took his place as a Death Eater, and even then it wasn't actually me he was pleased with, more the fact he had yet another person to bail him out."

"That's not true," protested Narcissa, tears once again threatening to fall from her eyes. "We were worried sick when you joined the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, so worried you stood by and did nothing as he tortured me and commanded me to kill Dumbledore," Draco bit back angrily.

"We were worried," Narcissa said again, this time a little more forcefully. "You know I even went behind the Dark Lord's back to ask Severus Snape for his help. I wanted him to protect you with his, and he made an Unbreakable Vow agreeing to do so."

Draco gazed down at his mother in shock, hardly believing the words she'd just spoken.

"You did what?" was all he could manage to say.

"I was so scared you were going to get yourself killed, and your father was in Azkaban so there was nothing he could. I knew you'd always gotten along with Severus at school, and he was a good friend of your fathers, so I begged him to protect you. It was a big risk too, as Bellatrix insisted on coming with me and there was every chance Snape would have said no and reported back to the Dark Lord, but I had to do it, because I love you and I couldn't stand the thought of you being in danger," explained Narcissa, now pulling herself together and rising to her feet. Hesitantly, she took a few steps towards Draco and reached out to embrace him.

However, Draco stepped backwards and away from his mother's out stretched arms, looking at her with a mixture of revulsion and pity.

"No, what is more likely is that you feared the Dark Lord would kill you if I failed my task, so you used the only means left to save your own back," accused Draco, turning away from Narcissa.

Morrigan had been watching the whole exchange in stunned silence, shocked to hear Narcissa had risked her life to protect Draco, and now fully believing everything the woman said to be true – she loved her son deeply, and would do anything for him.

Again, the group of people fell silent, as Draco made his way back into the living room and returned to the chair he'd been sitting in before.

Finally, Morrigan broke the tension by taking hold of Narcissa's arm and leading her out of the house.

"Listen," she whispered. "I believe you, Narcissa. I can tell how much you love Draco and I think it's important that he realizes that too, so that you can both move on from this. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to talk to him, and make him see that you're being genuine."

"Thank you, Morrigan," returned Narcissa, her voice once again choked with emotion. "That really does mean a lot to me. Draco is lucky to have a great friend, like you, and I'm so thankful you've been taking such good care of him all this time. I dread to think what might have happened to him without you."

"It was nothing," Morrigan insisted with a sheepish shrug, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Draco has helped me a lot too in these past few months, so I'm just returning the favour."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm very grateful," Narcissa said again.

"It's not a problem. I care about Draco, and want what's best for him," replied Morrigan. "I think it's probably best if you go now, because he won't ever clam down enough to speak to me with you around. If you'd like, I'll meet you in Diagon Alley at the end of the week, and I'll let you know if I've had any luck talking to him."

"I'd like that very much," returned Narcissa. "Thank you and I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, around one in the afternoon, say?"

"Sure, that's fine," agreed Morrigan.

"Thank you again," said Narcissa, and then with a swish of her robes, she disappeared on the spot.

Morrigan sighed, took a deep breath and headed back inside the house, mentally preparing herself to speak to Draco about his parents.

* * *

**A/N2:** I figured Narcissa wouldn't have told Draco about going to see Snape or the Unbreakable Vow at any point in HBP or DH, for fear of Voldemort finding out. Additionally, she wouldn't have had a chance after Voldemort was defeated, as Draco ran away not long after that. Therefore, I think this chapter was an appropriate time for her to make that revelation. 


	20. Realizations

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank** C0mdLicAt3p, Indeffinate, xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo **and** Disco Inferno1 **for your review for chapter nineteen. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additionally, thanks to the wonderful Karen (IMissPadfoot, User ID:133633) for beta'ing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Realizations.**

Morrigan sighed, took a deep breath and headed back inside the house, mentally preparing herself to speak to Draco about his parents.

When she entered the sitting room, she found him slumped on the armchair in front of the fire, his platinum blond locks falling down over his eyes, but not quite hiding the look of misery and confusion on his face.

"Draco," she said softly, gently touching his forearm.

Draco turned and looked up at Morrigan, and she was shocked to see his grey eyes were rimmed with red, as if he'd been crying.

"Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly.

"I suppose we better," he sighed in reply and nodded towards the seat opposite him.

Morrigan took a few moments to think about what she was going to say to him, and then decided if she was going to get anywhere with Draco, and help him resolve this issue with his parents, she had to be honest with him. Just like when Lucius had threatened her, Morrigan knew if she wasn't truthful with Draco, and he somehow found out, that would damage the friendship they'd built up in the last few months.

"Listen, Draco," she began calmly. "I promised you mother I'd talk to you about what happened just, and that I'd meet her at the end of the week to tell her how you're doing."

Draco's gaze met Morrigan's, and she was surprised not to see reproach or anger in his eyes, but what looked like gratitude.

"I kind of expected you'd do that."

"But trust me, if it's a problem, I won't meet her," insisted Morrigan. "I don't want to upset you."

"It won't," returned Draco with a shrug. "You're doing the right thing."

"Am I though?" she questioned. "You might have told me some of what happened between you, your parents and the Dark Lord, but I don't know if it's my place to interfere. I only got involved because I was dragged into the situation by your father."

"No, you got involved because I think you're feeling the same things I am, and you care," he insisted simply.

Morrigan blushed deep red, and looked away momentarily. Inside, her mind was running in two different directions. The main part of her only wanted what was best for Draco, and to help him sort out the problem with his parents in whatever way she could. However, there was a small part of her that couldn't help but feel delighted by Draco's admittance that he cared for her, and she wondered if now was the right time to voice everything that was on her mind, and confess that her feelings were slowly starting to develop into something more than just friendship. But then, Morrigan knew that they couldn't even begin to act on any romantic feelings they might have until every other aspect of their lives were sorted. Beginning a relationship – if that was indeed what Draco wanted too - now would just complicate things so much, and put in jeopardy the friendship they'd forged. Despite how much she wanted to explore these feelings that were blossoming between herself and Draco, Morrigan knew they had to wait, at least a little longer.

Finally breaking the slightly tense silence that had passed between the two of them, she asked, "Do you believe her about the Vow?"

"I don't know," confessed Draco. "Mother isn't the type to lie, that's more Father's department. However, she's always seemed so weak to me. She let everyone push her around; my father, the Death Eaters, Voldemort. So, I can't believe she'd take a risk like that."

Morrigan couldn't help but smile inwardly as she noticed that Draco had actually said Voldemort's name for once, it spoke volumes about how much he'd changed in the past few months that she'd known him, and how he was finally beginning to accept what had happened to him.

"But it was for you, Draco," insisted Morrigan. "People do strange things in the name of love."

"Do you really think she loves me?" questioned Draco, and Morrigan was shocked to hear the usual arrogance and self-assuredness gone from his voice, and for it to have been replace by the insecure doubting of a scared child.

"Yes, I do. No one makes an Unbreakable Vow, or goes behind the back of someone like Voldemort for anything but love."

"Then why didn't she tell me? Or do more to help?" he asked.

"I don't know, Draco. Probably because she was scared of what Voldemort would do if he found out about the Vow. Maybe she hoped this Severus Snape would look after you, like she'd asked him to. Perhaps she prayed Voldemort would be vanquished and you'd all be free of him," returned Morrigan.

"But some mothers do more than just turn to a friend for help. Potter's mother died for him. Why wasn't she willing to do that for me?"

"Courage comes in a lot of different forms, Draco," replied Morrigan simply. "From the little I know of your mother, it's obvious to me she isn't use to standing up to others, so for her to go behind Voldemort's back, and seek Snape's help was very brave. And don't think for a moment that she wasn't willing to die for you. I think the fact she made an Unbreakable Vow proves she was."

Silence fell between the couple, and Draco seemed lost in his thoughts, finally, he looked up at Morrigan – his grey eyes once again rimmed with tears – and said, "Yes, maybe you're right. But what about my father? He just sat back at did nothing, while Voldemort ordered me to kill Dumbledore and invaded our home."

"Well, he couldn't do much from a cell in Azkaban, could he?" Morrigan pointed out, before adding, "And I think he only allowed Voldemort into your home for fear of what the Dark Lord would do if he refused. As bad as doing that was, I think your father was only trying to protect you and your mother. If he had gone against Voldemort's wishes, I'm pretty sure all of you would have been killed."

Again, Draco fell silent as he contemplated Morrigan's words and drifted off into his own thoughts. Finally, he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"But if they loved me like they claimed they did, then why didn't they stand up to Voldemort and try to stop him?" he asked sadly.

Morrigan took a few moments to think about her reply to this question. From the few times she'd met Narcissa and Lucius - and from what Draco had told her about them - already she didn't much like them and felt they were responsible not only for the horrors Draco had been through in the war, but also for some of his less desirable qualities like spoiltness, arrogance and pure-blood ideals. However, she couldn't deny that – despite their faults – Lucius and Narcissa really did seem to genuinely love Draco.

"Like I said before, courage comes in different forms. Some people just aren't like that, they'd rather do what it takes to merely survive than 'rock the boat' so to speak," she replied with a sad sigh. "But like I also said, it doesn't mean they love you any less. You can't hold it against them that they weren't brave enough to stand up the one of the world's most powerful dark lords, they just did the best they could with what they had."

"Maybe you're right," agreed Draco, letting out a long breath. "And I think perhaps it would be best if I met my mother and spoke to her rather than you doing it. I need to sort things out with them, properly. I'm not saying I'm going to forgive them for what happened, but I can't go on with the way things are."

"You're doing the right thing, Draco," Morrigan returned smiling reassuringly at him.

"I hope so," he sighed in reply. "And, Morrigan, thank you for helping me work things out. Honestly, these past few months, I don't know what I'd have done without you. Not only have you given me a roof over my head, but you also gave me a push in the right direction about finding a job, always provided me with a listening ear and good advice, and helped me realize I need to stop running away from the past and work things out with my parents."

Morrigan blushed deep red and looked away sheepishly, "It was nothing," she insisted modestly, before silently adding to herself, '_especially not for the man I'm starting to fall in love with._'


	21. Comfort From the Other Side

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank** xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, Indeffinate, Persephoniii, Disco Inferno1 **and** Hannah Loves Lupin **for your review for chapter twenty. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additional thank to Persephoniii for your review for chapter nineteen!

Finally, thanks to the wonderful Karen (IMissPadfoot, User ID:133633) for beta'ing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Comfort From the Other Side**

The remainder of the week passed in a hurried blur for Morrigan and Draco. After Draco had made the decision to speak to his mother at the weekend, he and Morrigan had become so wrapped up in their respective jobs, that neither of them really had the time to dwell on their thoughts.

However, the one bonus of working so hard was that Morrigan and Draco were still about to spend a lot of time together. They were both making a seemingly endless supply of potions; some for St. Mungo's - where Draco was now the main supplier – and some for the Ministry, where Morrigan was the head of the 'Accidental Potions Ingestion' department, which treated the casualties of non-fatal potion consumption, and restored the witch or wizard in question back to their normal state.

They made an excellent team, combining their skills and knowledge of the subject, to enable them to work faster and create more complex potions that they might not have managed on their own.

The friends had fallen into a comfortable routine, where they went to buy supplies in the morning and then went to drop off their potions to St. Mungo's and the Ministry, then they had lunch together, before returning home to work well into the night, stopping only for supper.

It was a life-style that suited Morrigan perfectly, as she was almost always keeping her brain active, instead of sitting around the house idly doing nothing. In addition, although she was a bit of a loner, it was comforting to have Draco working besides her, if she ever wanted a little light conversation, and he kept her amused by playfully teasing her if something went wrong.

During their long evenings working together, Morrigan and Draco exchanged tales of their childhoods – she telling him what it was like growing up in Florence, and attending Rome's 'Accademia di Magia' and Draco explaining to Morrigan what life at Hogwarts had been like.

She listened in awe as he described the huge feasts held in the Great Hall, and laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks as he regaled her with stories of his, Crabbe and Goyle's late night trips to the school kitchens.

Unfortunately, all the time they were spending together resulted in Morrigan becoming painfully aware that she was deeply in love with Draco, but didn't have a clue how to tell him that.

One morning, Draco had headed off to Diagon Alley on his own, and Morrigan used the time alone to think about her feelings.

"I love him, Lilith," she sighed, staring up at the portrait of her twin.

To Morrigan's great surprise, the painting of Lilith opened her sleepy eyes, and grinned at her sister. It had never done that before, and Morrigan suddenly feared she was going insane.

"Don't worry," reassured the portrait Lilith. "All magical paintings can speak, I thought you knew that."

"Well, yes, I do. I just assumed yours didn't because... well, you know why," returned Morrigan, trailing off and unable to finish the sentence.

"That might have been true in the past, but you've accepted my death now," informed Lilith, and in that instant, Morrigan knew her sister was right. Yes, she still missed her twin so much it caused an ache in her heart. However, since moving into her grandmother's house, and making a new life for herself, Morrigan had come to accept Lilith's death had been a tragic accident, where no one was to blame, and that it was actually more damaging to keep dwelling on the past. Instead, to honour her sister's memory, Morrigan had taken to talking to the portrait whenever she was alone in the house, and for the first time, it had spoken back.

"Oh, Lils, it's so good to hear your voice again," said Morrigan, her own tone choked with emotions. "All these years, I've missed you so much."

"I know you have, Morrigan. I've been watching you, and saw how you blamed yourself for my death," returned the portrait Lilith. "But you can't keep doing that, it was an accident and -"

Morrigan forestalled her twin by holding up her hands, "We don't need to go over this," she insisted. "Before I moved in here, I talked everything over with Mama and I accept what's happened now."

"I'm glad, I didn't want to see you waste your life on bitter memories," replied Lilith. "And I'm so proud of all you've achieved since Grams passed away. You've really made a wonderful life for yourself."

"Thank you," answered Morrigan. "It's partly down to you, you know. I wanted to honour your memory by doing something worthwhile."

"Well, I can think of no better tribute," insisted Lilith with a grin. "Now, what were you saying before about Draco?"

"I've fallen in love with him, Lilith," confessed Morrigan, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I think he feels the same, I'm not really sure though, as I've never been in this situation before. Do you think I should tell him? Or wait to see if he says anything?"

The portrait of Lilith looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying, ""Well, it's obvious he cares about you too, but maybe it'd be worth waiting until after his spoken to his mother. You don't want to make him feel pressured by confessing when he's got that hanging over his head."

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Morrigan in reply. "What's best for Draco is more important to me at the moment than my own feelings. It's just I'm going insane being around him, but unable to confess the truth."

"Everything will work itself out in its own time," assured Lilith, with a wistful look in her eyes.

The gaze caused Morrigan to wonder if – because she was no longer living – her sister saw things that may happen in the future, and was about to voice that thought when Lilith spoke again.

"I know what you're going to ask, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that," she protested. "Just rest assured that I'm always here looking out for you."

"Thank you," returned Morrigan. "Knowing that is enough for me."

Lilith smiled, and closed her eyes, and Morrigan knew the conversation with her twin was over – for now at least.

"I love you, sis," she whispered, before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch for when Draco returned home.

Just as Morrigan was serving up two bowls of home-made tomato and basil soup, with some freshly baked bread, the fire-place glowed green and Draco stepped out of it.

"Everything okay?" she asked, as he dusted himself off and took a seat at the long oak table.

"Yeah, I dropped off both of our orders for the Ministry and St. Mungo's, and then picked up some new supplies," he replied. "They asked if you could make a batch of antidotes for shrinking solution. Apparently, there's been an increase in unqualified children consuming it, and then running around their houses two-foot tall."

Morrigan chuckled, thinking she and Lilith were just as troublesome at that age, as she took a seat opposite Draco and they both began eating.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked when lunch was over.

"Pretty quiet," replied Morrigan, thinking it was anything but that, with the revelation that her twin's portrait could speak. "I just did some housework. Are you all prepared for your meeting with your mother tomorrow?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," returned Draco with a small shrug. "I'm actually kind of looking forwards to it. I know once I've spoken to her, we can start taking steps to move on, and I can really think about my future."

"Yeah, it'll be good to have that weight off your mind," agreed Morrigan. "So, if you've been thinking about your future, what plans have you been making?"

"There's something I need to do, and soon too, but I'd rather not say anything until I've gotten everything with my mother sorted out," informed Draco ambiguously, and when Morrigan raised a questioning eyebrow, he added, "But I promise to tell you all about it once I've spoken to her."

"It's ok, whenever you're ready, I'll always be here for you," she insisted with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," returned Draco.

That afternoon, Morrigan and Draco worked late into the night, making a batch of shrinking solution antidote, as well as bottling up a few vials of Draught of Peace, which Draco needed to drop off at St. Mungo's on Monday morning.

All the while, as they were working besides each other, Morrigan contemplated her feelings for Draco, the advice Lilith had given her about not saying anything until he'd spoken to Narcissa, and Draco's own mysterious promise that he had something to discuss with her soon.

However, what Morrigan didn't know was that Draco's thoughts were very similar to her own, and what he was considering doing once things with his mother were sorted would have a huge implication on the rest of her life.

TBC...


	22. Happiness at last?

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank **xLittlexItalyx, xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, C0mdLicAt3p, Disco Inferno1, waffenmac, Hannah Loves Lupin, Persephoniii, Indeffinate **and** Alistriona** for your review for chapter twenty-one. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Additionally, I'll warn you now; this chapter hasn't been beta'ed or checked for mistakes. My usual beta has a lot going on in real life at the moment, so I ask you to keep this in mind when you read the chapter. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: Happiness at last?**

The following day, despite the late hour Draco had gone to bed the night before, he rose early to take his potions to St. Mungo's. Morrigan was already awake, and had prepared breakfast, before using the Floo network to take her to the Ministry of Magic for the day.

"I hope everything goes well with your mother when you meet with her today," she said, as she was preparing to leave.

"Thanks," replied Draco. "I'm feeling a little anxious about speaking with her, but I know it's for the best."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Morrigan with a reassuring smile. "Like I said yesterday, once you start making those steps to resolving your issues with your parents, you can begin to move on with your life."

"You're completely right," returned Draco. "I feel confident that me and my mother might be able to repair some of the damage caused by our involvement with Voldemort. I'm not sure about my father though..." he trailed off.

"Just take it one step at a time. No one says you have to forgive them both in one day. Just talk with Narcissa, see what she has to say and then take it from there," Morrigan advised kindly.

"I will do," replied Draco with a slight smile. "And thanks for everything you've done for me. I don't think I'd be in the position I'm in now – with a roof over my head, a steady job and the chance to reconcile with my parents – without all your help."

"It was nothing," insisted Morrigan with a dismissive wave of her hand and a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

"It's not nothing to me," Draco protested. "Seriously, I know I can be a spoilt idiot at times, but your help really means a lot to me."

"Stop being all humble and sincere, it doesn't suit you," teased Morrigan. "I like you much better when you're complaining about us not having a house-elf, or telling me about how your mother sent you packages of sweets every week while you were at school."

"I'll remember that for the next time you ask me to clean the kitchen," commented Draco facetiously, with a cheeky grin.

Morrigan blushed, giggled and looked sheepishly away. The sight of Draco looking so carefree and happy, with that dazzling smile on his face made her heart thump.

"Right, I'm going, before you make me late for work," she announced, before waving her hand, taking a pinch of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

Draco remained sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his mug of coffee and staring at the spot Morrigan had just disappeared from.

He let out a deep breath, run his fingers through his long, blond hair and muttered to himself, "Just one more day. One more day and then you can tell her how you feel."

* * *

That afternoon, after dropping off his potions at St. Mungo's, receiving a list of new remedies the healers needed, and buying some more supplies from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, Draco made his over to the Leaky Cauldron to meet his mother.

He entered the bar, and for the first time in months, didn't have his hood drawn up to cover his face. Instead, he walked into the establishment with his head held high, and the familiar Malfoy smirk curling his lips.

A few patrons looked around when Draco entered, but he paid them little attention, solely focused on scanning the room for his mother, but she hadn't arrived yet.

With confidence in his step, Draco strode over to the bar, and took an available stood besides it.

"And what can I get for you, Master Malfoy?" Tom asked with a toothy grin.

"Just a pumpkin juice please," replied Draco, taking out a handful of coins to pay for his beverage. "I don't suppose you've got a spare copy of the Prophet lying around do you?"

"Yeah, you can have mine," replied Tom, sliding the newspaper across to Draco, as e placed the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him.

As Draco waited for his mother to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron, he sipped on his drink, and browsed through the Daily Prophet. In contrast to the frequent reports of disappearances and seemingly 'natural' disasters that has monopolized the newspaper just over a year ago, now the most interesting headline was, '_**Celestina Warbeck Concert Causes Broom Smash Over Liverpool**_', demonstrating how peaceful the wizarding world now was since Harry Potter had vanquished Voldemort.

Finally, Narcissa arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, made her way over to the bar and tapped Draco on gently on the shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," she said, slightly breathlessly.

"I want to get things sorted out," replied Draco with a shrug.

"I'm glad, because I want that too," insisted Narcissa, before turning to the bar and ordering a glass of elderflower wine. "Shall we go and sit somewhere a little quieter?"

Draco nodded, and then they both took their drinks and headed over to a secluded section of the pub, where they sat opposite each other around a small wooden table.

For a few moments, a tense silence passed between mother and son, until Draco broke it by raising an eyebrow and asking, "Well, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I want you to come home, Draco," Narcissa replied without any pre-amble.

Draco sipped his drink and shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to, Mother. I'm happy living with Morrigan, we get along well, and I'm making a good life for myself," he insisted. "But I do want to start working towards having a better relationship with you... and father too."

"Thanks you, Draco, I'm very grateful," replied Narcissa her eyes brimming with tears. "I meant everything I said the other day, I do love you, and I tried my best to protect you."

"Yes, I think I can see that now," returned Draco. "It still doesn't excuse you and father putting your pure-blood ideals and power before me for so long, but I'm willing to draw a line under that and start over."

"Thanks you," Narcissa repeated. "That's more than I could have ever hoped or asked for."

"I'm not making you any promises, though," Draco pointed out. "All that I can assure you of is that I'll try. I'll keep in contact, and let you know that I'm ok, and maybe given time I can visit you and father at home."

"I'd like that, a lot," said Narcissa with a smile. "You know, no matter what happens, you'll always be welcome there... and Morrigan too. I can see you care about her a lot."

"I do," confessed Draco, the slight hint of a blush colouring his usually pale features.

"You're very lucky," commented Narcissa with a wistful look in her eyes.

Draco didn't know what to make of his mother's statement – was she just being genuinely pleased for him or was there something more there? Perhaps her own feelings about her marriage? - so instead, he looked away and allowed his eyes to scan the pub.

Finally, Narcissa broke the silence again by asking, "So, how is work going? Is everything alright for you?"

"Yes, it's going well thank you. I'm now St. Mungo's main potions supplier and I have to take new batches of remedies to them pretty much everyday. It isn't a particularly exciting job, but I enjoy it and I'm good at it," informed Draco with a smile.

"I'm so pleased for you and proud of you," Narcissa beamed. "I'm glad you're making something good of your life, I want you to be happy."

"I am," returned Draco, adding to himself '_For the first time in years, I actually am_.'

Again, a few minutes silence passed between the mother and son, but this time it wasn't tense like it had been when they first sat down. Even though Narcissa and Draco were a long way off ever having what you'd call a 'normal' relationship, and it would be years before he properly forgave her, things were getting better.

Finally, Draco broke the silence by asking, "And you and Father are doing well?"

"Yes, thinks are better now that the war is over," commented Narcissa. "Now we can just enjoy some quiet time at home."

For a while longer, Draco and Narcissa sat making small talk, until eventually, Draco insisted that he should be getting home. The mother and son left the Leaky Cauldron, and strolled along Diagon Alley together.

"Take care, dear," Narcissa said, reaching out to embrace her son.

Draco hesitated for a moment, but then hugged his mother and said, "I will do, and you take care too. I'll write to your in a few weeks to let you know I'm ok."

"Alright," agreed Narcissa, kissing Draco on the cheek. "And then maybe after that, you and Morrigan can come around for dinner?"

"Maybe, we'll see," returned Draco.

"Whenever you're ready, I won't rush you," assured Narcissa.

Draco nodded to his mother, and then turned on the spot and Apperated away, and arrived at the end of the driveway to the house that he shared with Morrigan, the house that was feeling more and more like home every day.

He let out a deep breath, as a strange sensation swept through his body. He was feeling relieved that he'd finally spoken to his mother and had begun to sort things out with her. Additionally, what he'd told her in the Leaky Cauldron was true; he was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. Then Draco's thoughts drifted to the person who had helped him make all this possible – Morrigan. Morrigan, who he'd grown so close to in the past few months, who always made him smile and who he cared for deeply.

Draco knew now there was one more thing he had to do before the day was over, and with a contented sigh, he strode up the driveway, opened the front door, and walked into the sitting room.

He found Morrigan sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, deeply absorbed in the book on potions making she was reading, as her black hair fell around her face, and the flames from the fire glistened in her green eyes.

When she saw him enter the room, Morrigan looked up from her book, smiled at Draco and asked, "So, how did it go with your mother?"

Draco smiled back at her, but said nothing, and instead crossed the living room in one long stride so that he was standing before her. Then, he looked deeply into her green eyes and kissed her full and passionately on the lips.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N2:** I'll warn you all now, there's only one more chapter to come after this one, and I think you all know what's going to happen in it! ;) I thank you all for coming this far with me, and hope you all read and enjoy the final chapter. 


	23. Eternal Gratitude

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I'd like to say sorry if this chapter isn't as good as y'all expected. I did write the final chapter, and was very pleased with how it turned out. However, when I went to double check it before posting, I realized it hadn't saved and I had to start all over again. I remembered most of the important details, but to me, it just doesn't feel as good as I originally intended. Sorry.

I'd like to thank **xLittlexItalyx, Indeffinate, xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, Hannah Loves Lupin **and** Disco Inferno1** for your review for chapter twenty-two. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying the story, and I always appreciate your support and comments.

Finally, thanks to my wonderful beta, Karen (IMissPadfoot, UserID:133633) for all your awesome help throughout this story! I love you, babe! 

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three:**** Eternal Gratitude.**

Draco smiled back at Morrigan, but said nothing, and instead crossed the living room in one long stride so that he was standing before her. Then, he looked deeply into her green eyes and kissed her full and passionately on the mouth.

Morrigan was surprised as she felt Draco's lips pressed against hers, but as the kiss deepened, and became more heated, she felt herself swoon and lost all sense of reality. Everything else ceased to exist, apart from Draco and the ardent fervency of their embrace.

However, all too soon and almost bitter-sweetly, the kiss slowed. Morrigan never wanted this moment to end, yet she was excited and slightly nervous about what would happen next.

Finally, Draco broke the embrace by trailing hot kisses across Morrigan's lips, and then sank to his knees on the floor in front of her.

A few moments passed as the couple sat in contented silence, happy simply to contemplate each other.

Eventually, Morrigan broke the void by asking, "So, now what?"

Draco turned to face her and replied, "How do you mean?"

"Us, where do we go from here?" inquired Morrigan.

"Well, I guess we go on as we were; living and working along side each other. However, now it won't just be two people living parallel to each other, but us facing everything together."

"I like the sound of that," agreed Morrigan with a contented sigh, before she leant down and pressed her lips against Draco's.

* * *

In the months that followed, Draco's words proved to be true, as he and Morrigan continued to live and work alongside each other, growing closer with every passing day.

The couple fell into a comfortable routine, where they'd go about their duties for the day and run errands, always meeting up with each other for lunch and dinner.

As his and Morrigan's relationship continued to blossom, Draco began thinking about his future again. He knew eventually, he wanted to marry Morrigan and start a family with her. However, to do that, he needed more money, and his job as a potions supplier for St. Mungo's just wasn't enough.

Fortunately, he still had some savings, and so it was with slight regret that Draco left his position at the hospital and decided to branch out on his own.

In the months that had passed since Draco had met with his mother, his confidence had been growing, and now he felt happier and more confident than he had in a long time. So much so, in fact, that now Draco went out on his own almost every day, not caring who saw him and who he spoke to.

Actually, he'd even started chatting happily with acquaintances he'd made at St. Mungo's and people he knew from school.

With the encouragement of Morrigan, Draco decided to open his own potions store in Diagon Alley. The shop supplied not only ingredients and equipment, but also potions for anything and everything, from simple remedies like Calming Draught and Hiccuping Solution, to more complex concoctions like Wolfsbane Potion.

Additionally, Morrigan's career was going from strength to strength too, and she was the most successful and acclaimed head of the 'Accidental Potions Ingestion' department, with two junior potioneers working under her command.

When Morrigan wasn't working at the Ministry of Magic, she spent what free time she had helping Draco at his potions store, which was gaining popularity by the day.

Since his encounter with Narcissa, Draco hadn't heard from his mother, and could only assume she'd agreed to do as he asked, and was taking a step back, so that he could get on with his life, without his parents watching over his shoulder.

This theory proved to be true, because when Narcissa had informed Lucius about her meeting with Draco, the couple had agreed it would be best if they gave their son some freedom and independence, in the hope he realized how sorry they both were for their involvement with Voldemort and that they really did love him.

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in mid-August, and Morrigan and Draco had just finished eating a delicious lunch of roast chicken. Draco had now headed to Hogsmeade to buy some dessert for them, and Morrigan was sitting on a swinging chair in the garden, enjoying the warm sunshine and a glass of chilled wine.

Morrigan sighed contently to herself, and closed her eyes, the overwhelming scent of roses and lilies engulfing her. She'd never felt so happy and relaxed in her whole life.

"Morrigan," Draco whispered softly by her ear, bringing her out of the peaceful trance she'd been in. "Would you like some dessert? I brought strawberries and ice cream."

"Oh, yes please," Morrigan replied, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Ok," said Draco sitting next to her on the swinging chair and then using his wand to summon a tray of strawberries, ice cream and a new bottle of wine.

As it landed on the table in front of them, Morrigan also noticed a small, rectangular jewelery box nested besides the wine glasses.

"What's this?" she inquired expectantly.

"That's for after dessert," Draco replied, a faint smirk playing on his lips, as he handed her a bowl of strawberries and ice cream.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence, as they ate the sweet, succulent, juicy strawberries and the cold, creamy ice cream, and sipped on the sparkling chilled wine.

Finally, the bowls were empty, and Draco magically sent them back to the kitchen, before placing his arms around Morrigan and looking directly at her.

"Erm, listen there's something I wanted to say to you," he began sheepishly, and she nodded her head for him to continue. "The things is Morrigan, well, I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me over this past few months."

"It was nothing," she insisted, blushing deep red and turning her head away momentarily.

"No it wasn't," protested Draco. "When I met you, I was a wreck. I had no money, and I hadn't eaten or washed properly for weeks. But none of that bothered you, you offered me friendship and advice when I needed it most."

"I told you, it's no big deal," Morrigan said again, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on his. "Besides, I wasn't much better when we met. I was drinking myself senseless every day, because I was too scared to let anyone get close to me or accept the past."

"Alright, I guess we're even on that score," agreed Draco with a smile. "However, you've stood by me no matter what. I told you everything, about me being a former Death Eater and the horrible things I've done to people, to the problems with my parents and how I had to escape them. Most people would run in the opposite direct from things like that, but you didn't."

"I care about you, and couldn't stand to see you suffering," stated Morrigan simply. "But you stood by me too, when I was having problems with my family. You're the one who helped me to see that I couldn't go on blaming myself for Lilith's death, and that I needed to think of my future instead of wallowing in the past."

"That's because I care about you too," insisted Draco, taking her hands in his. "And I didn't want to see you waste your life on bitter memories."

"Well, I really appreciate everything you've done for me," murmured Morrigan in reply.

"As do I," agreed Draco. "Seriously, if you hadn't been there for me, I'd probably be dead in a ditch right now."

"Shush, don't say horrible things like that," chided Morrigan.

"I didn't mean to be pessimistic, I'm just stating fact," insisted Draco. "I had nothing and no one before you came along, and now I have a home, a good job and I've began rebuilding my relationship with my parents. I'll always be eternally grateful for what you did for me, which is why I want you to have this."

Morrigan watched in stunned silence, as Draco took the small, black velvet box from the table, and turned to face her. He opened it slowly, to reveal a large emerald pendant, suspended on a white gold chain, in the exact same shade of green as her eyes.

With trembling hands, Morrigan took the necklace from the box, and caressed the precious gem with her fingers, before slowly turning it over to reveal the inscription engraved on the back.

_To Morrigan,_

_As a token of my eternal love and gratitude._

_Always, Draco X_

"Oh, Draco, this is beautiful," Morrigan sighed, tears slipping down her cheek.

"I thought it only fitting for someone as wonderful as you," he returned softly, as he brushed her hair from her eyes and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, as their lips met in an passionate kiss.

**The End. **

* * *

�**A/N2:** I've made the decision to end Morrigan and Draco's story here, as I didn't really feel the need to continue narrating their relationship now that they're together, as I feel it would become dull and boring.

However, rest assured, I do have an epilogue planned, which will be set ten years in the future, and detail their lives together and what happened to them after the end of this chapter.

Thank you to each and every person who offered comments and support throughout this story, it really does mean the word to me, and I hope y'all join me for the epilogue.

Clare 


	24. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**Author's Notes: **A quick note about some canon points in this story, especially this chapter. When I first started writing this story back in October 2007, JK Rowling hadn't released the information that Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass, and all that was mentioned were the facts that Draco did indeed marry at some point after Voldemort was vanquished and then went onto father Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Subsequently, the main inspiration for this story was who did Draco marry and how did they meet. However, half-way through writing and posting, JK Rowling updated her information, but I decided to continue the story. Therefore, a few liberties have been taken with this story, particularly this chapter. Please forgive me not sticking 100 percent to canon. Thanks.

My notes of thank you etc. are at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue: Ten Years Later**

Morrigan Malfoy-O'Brien sat in a bed in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's hospital. Sleeping peacefully in her arms was a tiny, black-haired baby girl.

The slumbering child awoke, opened it's bright green eyes and looked up at her mother, before she began crying.

"Hush, hush, Lilith," Morrigan cooed, smoothing her daughter's hair and rocking the child gently.

Lilith Mary Malfoy-O'Brien was the first girl, and second child born to Draco and Morrigan. Their first born being their now two-year-old son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-O'Brien.

As Morrigan comforted her daughter, and Lilith drifted back to sleep, the mother thought about all the events that had brought her to this moment.

* * *

Ten years ago, after Draco's decleration of love, when he'd presented Morrigan with an emerald pendant as a token of his affection, she and Draco had continued living together happily for four years.

They'd fallen into a comfortable routine of working and looking after the house Morrigan had inherited from her paternal grandmother, Mary. Additionally, they were lucky enough to have a vacation home in Florence, Italy.

When Morrigan's family had found out about her relationship with Draco, they'd been overjoyed. Isabella had welcomed Draco into the family like a son, and was thrilled her daughter had found someone who she could share love and happiness with. While Connor had been equally as pleased for his daughter, in true male style, he said little past expressing his happiness for the couple. Additionally, Morrigan's bother, Sean, was thrilled for his sister and related to her new relationship, due to the fact he'd just gotten engaged himself.

Draco's parents – Narcissa and Lucius – were just as welcoming to their only son's girlfriend. Despite the strain Draco's relationship with his parents has been since Voldemort was vanquished, after Draco had a showdown with his mother, the situation slowly started to improve. Narcissa and Lucius stepped back from Draco's life – safe in the knowledge Morrigan was there to look after him – and allowed their son to grow and gain independence on his own. Eventually, Draco came to realize, with the guidance of Morrigan, that his parents truly did love him, and that despite some bad mistakes, they'd tried their best to raise him. As the months had past, and Draco trusted his parents more and more, their relationship improved. He started off visiting them for a few hours once a month – just to let them know he was ok, and as the years went by, this grew to him now visiting them once a week.

Narcissa made no effort to hide her opinion that she thought Morrigan had had a lot to do with herself and Lucius reconciling with Draco, and expressed her gratitude frequently.

Therefore, after three years, it was no surprise when the O'Brien and Malfoy families celebrated the news that Draco and Morrigan had gotten engaged. An extravagant party was was held at Morrigan and Draco's home in Ireland, where many quests were invited.

The night went without incident, and everyone there had a wonderful time, especially when Sean announced that he and his new wife, Camelle were expecting their first child.

The icing on the cake came when the portrait of Lilith – the twin Morrigan had tragically lost at a young age – spoke publicly for the first time. For over a year, the painting had been conversing with Morrigan, but had chosen to remain silent with other members of the family. However, on the night of her twin's engagement party, Lilith finally found her voice, and much to the surprise and delight of everyone there, congratulated the couple and wished them all the best for the future.

That evening, when the party was over, and everyone had left, Morrigan turned to the portrait of Lilith and grinned.

"Thank you so much for being there tonight for me," she said.

"Hey, not even death could stop me congratulating my twin on her engagement," joked Lilith. "Seriously though, I know you and Draco will be very happy together."

"Is that just kind sentiment or does being 'on the other side' allow you to see the future?" questioned Morrigan.

"I can't say," insisted Lilith. "Whether I do or don't know what the future holds, it would be wrong of me to reveal it, incase I accidentally alter the course of history."

"Alright," returned Morrigan, quite happy with the knowledge that there might be a few surprises left in store for her.

* * *

A year later, Draco and Morrigan were married in a huge ceremony in Italy, where so many friends and family members turned out to the event, that it was hard to cram them all into the hall that had been hired. Thankfully, they managed it though, and for weeks afterwards guests commented on how beautiful the wedding had been.

Morrigan's one-year-old niece, Mary, was the flower girl, and walked up the aisle - magically aided by her parents - throwing lily and rose petals from a small basket in her hands.

Isabella wept in delight, as her daughter walked down the aisle on her father, Connor's arm, dressed in beautifully flowing silver robes, the emerald pendant Draco had brought for her suspended in pride of place around her neck.

The newly married couple danced the night away as man and wife, until finally departing, the a hail of crow cawing, and left for a month's honeymoon in the family's vacation home in Florence.

* * *

Six months later, another celebration was held, when Morrigan announced that she and Draco were expecting their first child.

Narcissa delighted in the news that she was going to become a grandmother, and for the first time in his life, Lucius embraced his son and patted him on the back.

"I'm proud of you, Draco," he'd said simply.

On the 9th November, Morrigan gave birth to a silver haired, blue eyed boy, who looked so much like his father and grandfather that it was uncanny.

The child was named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-O'Brien, the first and middle name coming from ancestors in the Malfoy family tree.

Just when Scorpius was learning to walk, Morrigan announced the happy news that she was expecting the couple's second child.

Once again, both the O'Brien and Malfoy families gathered together for a massive celebration, during which time Morrigan's now three-year-old niece, Mary, had everyone in hysterical laughter by asking where babies came from.

Unfortunately, it feel to Felicia – Morrigan's younger sister – to explain the 'birds and the bees' to her niece.

* * *

A soft knock at the door brought Morrigan out of her nostalgic trance, and she looked up as her husband and son entered the room.

"Mama, where baby?" asked Scorpius as he ran to the bed.

"She's just sleeping, so be quiet, ok?" replied Morrigan in a whisper.

Draco came to sit besides his wife, and after kissing her softly on the temple, looked down at the sleeping form of his new born daughter.

"She looks just like you, and Lilith," he said finally.

"I know," returned Morrigan with a smile. "Which is why her name is so fitting."

"Very true," agreed Draco.

The family feel silent again, contented simply to watch young Lilith sleeping peacefully.

Finally, as Scorpius drifted to sleep in his father's arms and the baby gurgled softly, Draco turned to Morrigan and smiled.

"It's been ten years, you know, and I still mean every word I said on that day I gave you the pendant," he said reaching across to touch the necklace.

Morrigan nodded her head, "Uh-huh, I know."

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Morrigan returned.

**The End!! **

* * *

**A/N2:** I know, I know! It's super cheesy! I just can't resist a happy, 'fairy-tale' ending though, so I hope y'all enjoyed it!!

I want to say thanks to each and every person that read this story along the way, whether you commented on it or not.

Special thanks go to my regular reviewers:

waffenmac, Disco Inferno1, Isengard, ReAdErWrItErWhAtEvEr, turnmeawayagain, Ramzes, Indeffinate, insomniastalker, Hannah Loves Lupin, Persephoniii, xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo, SailingAwaySoftly, Alistriona, Hatsue Cybanne, hpjedi1, C0mdLicAt3p and xLittlexItalyx love, hugs and cookies for y'all

Seriously, your comments have meant the world to me, and I appreciate each and every one of them more than I could express in writing! You guys are awesome!! (love, hugs and cookies to y'all)

Finally, my eternal gratitude goes to my wonderful beta, Karen (IMissPadfoot) for all your amazing help! I love you very much, honey!!


End file.
